Knave of My Heart
by Ranguvar27
Summary: This is a sequel to my first Knave story. Stayne is in exile, but he still holds on to the hope of redeeming himself. He gets the chance when he is confronted by a person from his past..one he had never thought he would see again. Stayne/OC. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Exile

Knave of My Heart

Chapter One-Exile

Stayne was certain that if he had to hear Iracebeth shrieking about how he had tried to kill her one more time, he was going to go stark staring mad. They had been walking for what seemed like hours, and still she continued to rant at him. He clenched his teeth, and focused on simply trying to ignore her. That did no good. Her shrill voice penetrated his very being. Finally, he snapped.

"SHUT UP!!!" he shrieked, wheeling on her, hatred and rage stamped on his face. Iracebeth gaped at him, then immediately begin to scold.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" she yelled in fury. Stayne gaped at her, and then laughed maliciously.

"I will speak to you however I please, Your…Majesty", he replied, his voice dripping with hate. "You no longer have any power. I was a damned fool for ever agreeing to serve a selfish, stuck up, spoiled brat. I have despised and loathed you for as long as I can remember."

Iracebeth looked at him with what she fancied was an expression of pity. "You don't mean that, do you my dear Knave? I know you're upset over the Exile."

Stayne interrupted her coldly. "I would not be in exile if not for you, and I abhor you more deeply than you could possibly imagine. If it were not for the fact I would be forced to drag your worthless carcass around with me, I would strangle you."

Stayne smiled wickedly at the look of shock that came over Iracebeth's face, then grimly turned around and stalked off, dragging her along with him.

As he plodded resolutely onward, he reflected on the events earlier in the day.

_He had been sure that Tarrant was going to kill him. The look of rage, insanity and bloodlust in his eyes had terrified Stayne, and all he could do was hope that it would be over quickly. Then perhaps he would finally be free. But Fate had other plans for him. Over the clash of swords, he heard a clear, high voice. __**"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!"**_

_A dead silence fell over the battlefield, and the soldiers watched in amazement as the head of the Jabberwock came rolling and bumping down the stone steps as the body fell from the tower to land in the sea with a gigantic splash. All eyes turned to watch as Alice descended the stone steps, triumph in her gaze. _

_Suddenly, Iracebeth cried out in shock as the crown floated off her head and through the air, changing as it did into a wide crown of silver. Slowly, it floated across the field to hover over Mirana. Chessur, who had snatched the crown, gently and reverently placed it on her. Mirana breathed deeply and approached her sister, speaking in a voice full of authority. _

"_Iracebeth of Crims! Your crimes against Underland are worthy of death. However, that is against my vows. Therefore, you are banished to the Outlands. No one is to speak to you, or acknowledge your presence. You will not have a friend in the world." _

_Stayne had approached her, hope in his gaze. "Majesty, I hope you bear me no ill will". _

'_Please. Please let her understand that I had no choice.' His heart sank at the cold look he received from Mirana. _

"_Except this one. Ilosivic Stayne, you will join Iracebeth in banishment from now until the end of Underland." As the shackles closed over his wrist, he felt a surge of terror. _

Stayne swore softly to himself. Tarrant had knocked the dagger out of his hand with one swift throw, and had destroyed any hope Stayne had of being free. His former Guards had dragged him off as he screamed and begged for Mirana to kill him.

Iracebeth interrupted his thoughts. "Can't we stop just for a moment? I'm not used to all this walking."

Stayne sighed, looking around. They were in the most desolate region he had ever seen. The trees were skeletal, and the grass beneath their feet was dry and brittle. Even the sky was dull and overcast, almost as if the sun itself shunned the Outlands. But what unnerved Stayne the most was the utter silence. It seemed to be almost a physical thing, pressing against his eardrums so completely that he was nearly overwhelmed.

"I don't feel like staying in this forsaken place any longer than I have to. But you are right, we could use a rest. Come on."

He walked over to a tree, and sat down underneath. He looked up at Iracebeth, who was still standing, a comical expression of disgust on her face. Stayne sighed in exasperation and yanked on the chain, sending her off her feet. She yelped in surprise as she crashed to the ground.

Stayne steadied himself against the tree trunk and closed his eye. "I'm going to try to get some sleep. Please do me a favor and keep that bloody trap of yours shut."


	2. Chapter 2 A Cry In The Dark

_Note-I know that HBC can sing. She was excellent in Sweeney Todd. _

_Disclaimer-Not mine. _

Chapter Two A Cry In The Dark

Stayne was awakened what seemed like minutes later by a strange, horrible sound. To his poor ears, it sounded like someone was strangling two cats while swinging on a rusty gate. He looked around trying to discover the source of the horrible cacophony. Much to his dismay, he realized that it was Iracebeth. He looked at her, exasperated.

"Must you make that horrid squawking? You sound as though you were dying."

Iracebeth looked at him, a hurt expression on her face. "I was only singing. There's no harm in that, is there?"

Stayne laughed. "Is that what you call it? Well, let me be the first to tell you that your voice could curdle cream. And didn't I tell you to keep your trap shut?"

Iracebeth goggled at him. "Why can't I sing?"

Stayne smiled mischievously. "No you can't. In fact, I beg you to stop. My ears are about to bleed".

He grinned widely at the look of confusion and consternation that came over Iracebeth's face. Every Underlander possessed the knack for twisting words and logic around to suit his or her own purpose. Tarrant and Thackery had been masters of it. Stayne wasn't as adept, but he could still manage every now and then. Plus, he had to admit he got a perverse joy out of tormenting the former Queen.

'Turnabout is fair play,' he thought with satisfaction. He sighed in dismay as he noted the look on her face-one he recognized from having seen it more times than he cared to remember. She was pouting deeply, and her face was starting to turn red. Before she could begin to whinge, Stayne spoke in a flat voice.

"If you start whinging, I promise you will regret it. Do me a favor, and please try to show a little restraint." He rolled his eyes as Iracebeth began to cry loudly.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do?" she sobbed.

Stayne glared at her. "You bought death and destruction. You massacred entire families, destroyed lives, and terrorized the citizens. You forced me to make choices and decisions that I wish I had never been forced to make. You effectively destroyed any hope I had for a life. That, Majesty, is the reason I hate you."

Stung by the vitriol emerging from Stayne's lips, Iracebeth fell silent. Stayne sighed in relief, and shut his eye again, hoping that he would be able to get a decent rest. Unfortunately, he was awoken very soon after by her frantically shaking his shoulder.

"WHAT?!"

"I…I think there's something out here!" Iracebeth said in a small, frightened voice. Stayne sighed.

"There is nothing out here. You are hearing things. Now quit your damned caterwauling and Let. Me. Sleep."

Just at that moment, there was a sound that seemed to come from all points, and shattered the silence-almost as if some large animal had bellowed, whistled and sneezed at the exact same moment. Stayne vaguely recalled the name of the strange noise as 'outgribing'. Iracebeth jumped with fear, and looked wildly around.

"I told you there was something out here!" She whispered frantically.

Stayne sighed. "I doubt it is anything to worry about. So far as I know, the only creature in Underland that makes that noise is a rath, and they're harmless. A bit noisy, and they can certainly spook a person, but it's nothing to be concerned about."

Iracebeth looked confused. "What would a rath be doing out here?"

Stayne rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand, sighing tiredly. "How would I know? Perhaps it got lost. Now please, be quiet so I can get some sleep."

Iracebeth frowned, but fell silent. Stayne smiled in relief, and shut his eye. Iracebeth sighed, and then shut her eyes as well. In a few moments, they were both fast asleep. Neither of them noticed the rath that wandered up.

It snuffled about, staring with its little eyes at the two strange creatures that were stretched out under the tree. Suddenly, its ears perked up as it heard a strange noise.

"Bruno! Bruno! Where are you, you damned nuisance?!" The rath-Bruno- gave a snort of shock and took off running. Unfortunately, he tripped over the outstretched legs of Stayne, and fell in a heap.

Stayne, who had been on the verge of falling into a deep sleep, was shocked awake by the rather unpleasant sensation of a rath landing on his legs. He nearly yelped in pain, but somehow managed to stay silent. He looked to his right. Much to his relief, Iracebeth was still sound asleep. He glared at the creature, who was grunting forlornly.

"Get out of here, you stupid beast," he hissed. The rath ignored him. Stayne waved his hand at it frantically.

"Get out!" He was about to give it a push when it suddenly clambered to its feet and ran off. Stayne sighed in relief as the blood rushed back to his legs.

'What on earth was that rath doing out here?' he thought, bewildered. Suddenly, he noted a shadowy figure. In the dim and failing light, it was hard to make out details, but he could tell that it was a person. He watched with mild interest as the person came walking by, pausing at the tree.

Now he could tell that it was a woman, and his breath caught. It may have been a trick of the light, but he could swear he had seen her someplace before. She was tall and shapely, with brownish red hair that tumbled down to her shoulders. She was dressed simply, in a green tunic and brown trousers. On her feet were black boots, and around her waist was a belt of red, with a dagger thrust through it.

The woman looked around, quietly cursing under her breath, and noticed Stayne staring at her.

"Have you seen a rath go by recently?" she asked. Stayne nodded, and pointed in the direction he had seen the creature run off. The woman sighed in frustration, and walked over to where Stayne was sitting. She gestured at the ground.

"Mind if I join you? I really don't feel like chasing that damned animal all over Underland."

Stayne shook his head dumbly, and she smiled. "Thanks".

She sat down, crossed her legs underneath her, and looked sideways at him.

"You're the Knave, aren't you?"

Stayne winced at the title. "My name is Ilosivic Stayne." He replied quietly.

The woman laughed quietly. "If you are worried about the Queen overhearing you, don't. It looks to me as though she could sleep through anything." Stayne looked over at Iracebeth. Sure enough, she was sprawled out on the ground, snoring loudly-dead to the world. He sighed in relief, and then turned his attention to his comrade.

"Might I know your name, Miss?"

The woman smiled. "Lady Alannah Sullivan."

Stayne gaped at her, and his heart began to pound. He was face to face with the woman of his dreams, and chained to the woman of his nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3 The Price Of Freedom

Chapter 3 The Price of Freedom

Alannah smiled at the amazed look on Stayne's face. "You've heard of me, then?" she asked, amused.

Stayne gulped quietly, and then nodded. 'Heard of you? You've haunted my dreams ever since I first saw you at the Masquerade all those years ago.' Noticing that Alannah was giving him a searching look, he gathered his courage and spoke.

"You performed at the last Masquerade Ball-before the King", he paused and continued in a dismal voice-"before the King died." Alannah nodded.

"I heard about the King being executed. It was tragic. From what little I knew of him, he seemed like a good man. But I'm surprised you remember me. If I recall, you were sticking pretty close to the Queen."

Stayne smiled at her. "Milady-a voice as beautiful as yours is quite difficult to forget. I always regretted that I did not try to make your acquaintance."

She looked at him, slightly confused. "Why didn't you? I would not have objected…too much."

Stayne laughed bitterly, and indicated the sleeping Queen. "Because she could not bear the thought of anyone but her being 'acquainted' with her Precious Knave. If she thought that I had any interest in you, she would not have hesitated to have you killed." he replied in a voice dripping with hate.

Alannah looked grim. "Then I suppose it is a good thing that you did not. I value my life quite a bit. The last thing I want is to lose it over something as petty as jealousy."

Stayne smiled. "Yes, that would have been a tragedy. However, this situation isn't any better. I'm in exile, chained to a woman I hate, and there's no way to escape her."

Alannah looked thoughtful. She had, of course, heard about the banishment. Every Underlander had. They had been told that the exiles were dangerous, and could not be trusted. The Knave especially-he had been painted by members of the White Queen's Court as a cold and heartless killer. But looking at him, and observing the bitter look of defeat in his eye, Alannah wondered if any of that was true.

"Stayne, if I could set you free, what would you give me?" she asked abruptly.

Stayne looked at her, a wild hope in his eye. "I would give you anything you asked. My life would be yours to command, Milady."

She laughed quietly. "You drive a hard bargain, Stayne. But I think perhaps if you just agree to be my friend that should be sufficient."

Stayne looked amused. "That seems a small price to pay for my freedom." He extended his hand, and Alannah shook it.

"We have a bargain. Now, hold still while I unlock your cuff."

She drew her dagger and began to work the point in and out of the lock on his cuff. Stayne held as still as he could and watched her work. This close to her, he could fully see just how beautiful she was. Even in the dim light, he could tell that her skin was tanned, and her body was healthy and strong. Then she turned and stared in his eye, and Stayne was transfixed by the greenest eyes he had ever seen. He gasped quietly.

Alannah looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

Stayne nodded. "I'm fine. How's the lock coming?"

Alannah smiled triumphantly. "Flex your wrist."

He did, and laughed in elation as the cuff fell to the ground. "I'm free!! Thank you, Milady. I am in your debt for all time."

Alannah smiled. "You are welcome, Stayne. But as I said, all I ask is you be my friend."

Stayne nodded, and then slowly got to his feet. "Then you have my friendship, Milady. Lead me where you will." Alannah turned and walked off a short distance. Turning, she noticed Stayne staring down at the sleeping Queen. He kept his voice quiet, but she could still make out what he was saying.

"Goodbye Majesty. I hope that our paths never cross again." He then turned around and walked off without a backward glance, catching up to where Alannah stood, waiting.

"Milady, I await your orders," he said bowing. Alannah rolled her eyes, amused.

"Orders, is it? Alright, then-your first order is to stop calling me Milady. My name is Alannah."

Stayne smiled. "Alannah. That's a beautiful name." She blushed, and Stayne grinned mischievously.

They walked on for a while in silence, and then Stayne spoke. "Alannah, why are you doing this? What is the purpose?"

Alannah sighed. "It's complicated. But if you really want to know, I'll tell you." Stayne nodded, eagerly. Alannah paused, and then continued to speak.

"You told me that you first took notice of me at the Masquerade. Well, that's where I first took notice of you as well. Your height and that eye patch made you stand out. I was intrigued by you. I knew who you were, and you definitely caught my eye." She smiled at the blush that came over his face.

"I was observing you all throughout the Masquerade, and I noticed how uncomfortable you seemed, especially when the Queen was dragging you all over the place. In fact, I could tell that you despised her, and I was surprised no one else marked it."

Stayne chuckled grimly. "They were all too busy grilling me about my missing eye. It got rather annoying after a while. But how were you able to tell, since the Queen didn't allow me to meet you?"

Alannah smiled gently. "I observed your body language. You were holding yourself very stiffly, and looked very uncomfortable. When the Queen took your arm, you were barely touching her, and you stayed as far away from her as you possibly could. Then you nearly gave yourself away when the King escorted the Queen away. I've never seen anyone look so relieved in my life."

Stayne looked at her, impressed. "You see much, Mi…Alannah."

She bowed slightly. "Why thank you. I do believe that is the nicest thing anyone's ever….I don't believe it!" she finished in an exasperated tone, looking off to her right.

Stayne, who had been rather taken aback at the rather abrupt change in her tone, looked over to where she was staring. A rath was snuffling about underneath a large tree. Behind the tree was a small hill. The rath continued to snuffle, and Alannah sighed in frustration.

"That damned animal! I traipse all over this forsaken region, looking for him, and what does he do? He gets home before me. Raths are definitely more trouble than they are worth."

Stayne looked around. "Home?"

She nodded, and indicated the hill. "Right over that hill."

"You don't live at Court?"

Alannah laughed. "Not me. I'm only a Lady because my mother passed the Title down to me. I much prefer the simple life. Besides, I lived at Court when I was younger, and found it frightfully dull."

They crested the hill, and the house came into view. It was large, with a thatched roof. The back of the house opened up on a large garden filled with vegetables, flowers, and herbs. In the garden was a large sundial, and around it was a large empty plot of green grass. Stayne looked at Alannah, amazed. "You have a wabe."

She nodded. "Yes. However, toves aren't as plentiful as they used to be, but there's still a couple that come and gyre and gimbel. So I keep the wabe." They walked down the hill, and into the house.

"Welcome to my humble home, Ilosivic Stayne."

Stayne looked around. The room they were in was large, with several pieces of mismatched furniture. In the center of the room was a large couch with many cushions on it, and scattered around were chairs of various shapes and sizes. A large stone fireplace took up one wall. There were several rugs scattered about the floor. Stayne felt at home immediately.

"It's a lovely home."

"Thank you. I do have an extra room, if you would like to get some rest. It belonged to my mother. It isn't large, but the bed is quite comfortable."

Stayne nodded gratefully. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

She pointed to a door at the end of a short hall. "It's right down there. Sweet dreams, Stayne."

Stayne smiled, and walked into the room. 'She was right about it not being very large. But still, it's skies above sleeping on the ground." He walked over to the bed, and collapsed on it, sinking into its softness. The last thought that crossed his mind before sleep finally claimed him was that perhaps Fate was finally beginning to favor him.


	4. Chapter 4 Piercing The Darkness

Chapter Four Piercing The Darkness

_The wind howled loudly over the desolate, empty halls of Salazen Grum. Stayne wandered from room to room, desperately looking around for any signs of anyone living. _

"_Hello!" He shouted, his voice cracking, and the echoes answered him… "Lo Lo". The silence was deafening, pressing on his eardrums until he fancied he would go mad from it. _

_Suddenly, he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned quickly. He screamed in terror at the sight that he beheld. A Card Guard was walking down the hall towards him, its arms outstretched. Blood flowed from the stump where the head had been. _

_Stayne gave a strangled cry of terror, and turned to run, only to be confronted by more Guards, as well as Frog Footmen and Fish Butlers coming from the nearby rooms. They were all headless, and stalked with a single minded purpose towards Stayne. Stayne screamed and ran down the hall, pursued by his ghastly entourage. He ran blindly, propelled by sheer terror. _

_All of a sudden, he screeched to a halt, and screamed louder at the sight before him. The King was walking towards him, head in his hand and blood flowing from the stump on his neck. Stayne wailed in terror and dropped to his knees. _

"_I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!!" he wailed, hands to his head. _

_The ghastly specters continued to advance on him, and now he fancied he could hear his name being whispered through invisible lips. _

"_Stayne….Stayne….Stayne"_

"STAYNE!! WAKE UP!!" The scream pierced the veil of his nightmare, and he awoke gasping.

Alannah looked at him, relief plain on her face. She had heard him screaming, and come running down the hall. Now she steadied his hands as they flailed about, and spoke in a calm voice.

"You're alright. It was only a nightmare. You're alright".

Stayne gave a choked sob. "No. I'm not alright. I….Alannah, if you knew what I've done! I deserve every nightmare I get. I am a murderer! I KILLED THE KING!!" he wailed in anguish.

Alannah looked at him, shocked. "What?"

Stayne nodded dumbly, then looked away and spoke in a dull voice. "The Queen suspected him of being unfaithful to her. He denied it, but she refused to believe him. Unfortunately for me, I was eavesdropping outside their chambers and the Queen caught me. She ordered me to…execute her husband. I refused at first, but then she told me if I didn't, I would die. Coward that I was, I valued my life more than another's."

Stayne looked over at Alannah, who was gazing at him with a very thoughtful expression on her face. "So now you know the type of man I am. Do you regret helping me yet?"

Alannah shook her head. "That is something I will never regret. But I also doubt that you are that man. There's more to you than you think, Ilosivic."

Stayne smiled sadly. "I wish I could believe that."

Alannah placed her hand on his face and turned his head so that she was staring into his eye, and spoke solemnly. "I believe it. That is why I am helping you."

Stayne felt himself relaxing as her gaze pierced his very soul. The feel of her flesh on his own made him feel like he was on fire. 'She is so beautiful.'

Alannah removed her hand, and Stayne found himself nearly whimpering at the loss.

"Alannah, would you do me a favor? Sing for me."

Alannah smiled. "Of course." She took a breath, and then began…and Stayne was transfixed.

_**He thought he saw an Elephant,  
That practiced on a fife:  
He looked again, and found it was  
A letter from his wife.  
'At length I realize,' he said,  
'The bitterness of Life!'**_

He thought he saw a Buffalo  
Upon the chimney-piece:  
He looked again, and found it was  
His Sister's Husband's Niece.  
'Unless you leave this house,' he said,  
'I'll send for the Police!'

He thought he saw a Rattlesnake  
That questioned him in Greek:  
He looked again, and found it was  
The Middle of Next Week.  
'The one thing I regret,' he said,  
'Is that it cannot speak!'

He thought he saw a Banker's Clerk  
Descending from the bus:  
He looked again, and found it was  
A Hippopotamus.  
'If this should stay to dine,' he said,  
'There won't be much for us!'

He thought he saw a Kangaroo  
That worked a coffee-mill:  
He looked again, and found it was  
A Vegetable-Pill.  
'Were I to swallow this,' he said,  
'I should be very ill!'

He thought he saw a Coach-and-Four  
That stood beside his bed:  
He looked again, and found it was  
A Bear without a Head.  
'Poor thing,' he said, 'poor silly thing!  
It's waiting to be fed!'

He thought he saw an Albatross  
That fluttered round the lamp:  
He looked again, and found it was  
A Penny-Postage Stamp.  
'You'd best be getting home,' he said:  
'The nights are very damp!'

He thought he saw a Garden-Door  
That opened with a key:  
He looked again, and found it was  
A Double Rule of Three:  
'And all its mystery,' he said,  
'Is clear as day to me!'

He thought he saw a Argument  
That proved he was the Pope:  
He looked again, and found it was  
A Bar of Mottled Soap.  
'A fact so dread,' he faintly said,  
'Extinguishes all hope!


	5. Chapter 5 Light Up The Night

Chapter Five Light Up the Night

As the last notes of Alannah's song faded, Stayne smiled happily. Her voice was even more beautiful then he remembered.

"Thank you so much. But I'm not familiar with the song you sang. Where did you learn it?"

Alannah smiled sadly. "My mother taught it to me. She used to sing it all the time. All the Ladies at Court thought she was mad."

"Was she?' Stayne asked quietly. Alannah nodded and spoke in a low voice.

"She was, but it was through no fault of hers."

Stayne looked puzzled. "Then whose fault was it?"

Alannah looked at Stayne, and to his surprise her eyes were red. She spoke in a low, grating voice as she swayed slowly from side to side, almost rhythmically.

"My father, my Pater, my dad, my papa, left and left and right he went, had a woman every night, what a proper gent. Mother found him out, told him he should stop, but me dear old Pop, didn't want to waste his crop. So here's what he does…up and goes, leaves us all alone. Me mother couldn't take the blow, and her mind starts to go…round and round the wheels are turning, watch as all the fires start burning, burning, burning"

Stayne, who had been watching her with growing alarm, reached out and took hold of her shoulders, giving her a firm shake. Instantly, she stopped swaying and her eyes resumed their normal color. She gave a small sob, and much to his delight-and surprise-wrapped her arms around him. He returned the favor, and Alannah moved so that she was lying with her back against his chest. She could feel his muscles through his shirt, and she relaxed further.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. Stayne smiled.

"There's no need to apologize. I'm pretty used to changes in temper. After all, I worked for someone who was infamous for just that. You aren't going to start yelling 'Off with their heads', are you?" He asked mischievously. Alannah laughed.

"No, I promise to let you keep your head. You look quite nice with it on, after all." She grinned at the blush on his face. "Not used to compliments, are you?"

"No, I'm not" he whispered quietly.

Alannah smiled gently. "Well, I shall make an effort to compliment you as often as I can. But for now, I think I had better leave you to sleep." She made to leave, only to have Stayne suddenly tighten his grip on her. He leaned down and spoke softly in her ear.

"Please stay with me." Alannah looked at him.

"Very well. But if you try anything, Ilosivic Stayne, you will be sorry."

Stayne's eye widened in alarm, and he stared at Alannah with his mouth agape. "I would never dream of trying anything! I do have some morals! How could you say that to me…you were teasing me, weren't you?" He finished in a resigned voice. Alannah grinned wickedly.

"Yes."

Stayne sighed quietly. "I might have known. Do you enjoy tormenting people?"

Alannah's grin grew wider. "Yes, it is quite enjoyable at times. But I apologize."

Stayne smiled. "Apology accepted, Milady."

Alannah rolled her eyes. "I hate being called Milady. Makes me feel as if I should be engulfed in silks, and chunnering on about the latest in Court gossip. I never belonged in that world."

Stayne smiled sadly. "Neither did I. I always enjoyed going on Patrol, because it gave me a chance to escape those confining walls for a while. Well, that and I didn't have to endure the Queen simpering at me."

Alannah laughed. "Yes, that must have been awful."

"You have no idea", Stayne said bitterly.

Alannah sighed. "I shouldn't have said that. My mouth runs away from me sometimes."

Stayne laughed. "That's normal for an Underlander. We all have our moments."

"Very true", Alannah agreed.

Stayne moved so that he was lying on his back, and slowly pulled Alannah down until her head rested on his shoulder. She draped her arm over his chest, and he placed his arms around her. She sighed quietly, and shut her eyes.

Stayne sighed with happiness, and fell into a dreamless sleep with the woman he was rapidly falling in love with in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6 Gyre and Gimbel in the Wabe

Chapter Six Did Gyre and Gimbel In The Wabe

Stayne awoke the next morning to discover Alannah pressed up against him. She had moved in the night, and now lay with her back spooned against his chest, her arms entwined around his. He sighed quietly, and gently stroked her arm with his free hand. He still couldn't quite believe how quickly this woman had come to accept him.

She seemed to be able to look straight through his façade and see inside his soul. He knew that some might think her mad for that, would argue that the Knave of Hearts had no soul to speak of-but Stayne knew different.

He had a soul, but it had been languishing in darkness during the years he had been the Queen's lackey. 'And this beauty was able to light it up merely by her smile'.

He continued stroking, and smiled as she made a purring sound, moving her head so it rested more fully in the crook of his arms.

"You sound happy, Alannah", he said quietly. Alannah sighed.

"Uh huh. That feels quite nice, Ilosivic."

Stayne grinned, and spoke in a low tone. "Does it?"

She sighed, pressing against him. "Yes. Unfortunately, I have to get up. Raths to feed and wabes to weed."

She gently untangled herself from him, and Stayne watched sadly as she slipped out of bed. But then she stretched, arching her back like a cat's, and his heart began pounding. He goggled at her, mouth dry.

Alannah looked at him, a grin on her face. "Shut your mouth. You look like a fish." Stayne gulped, and closed his mouth. "Sorry."

He paused, and then continued. "Would you like me to help you with your chores? I'm sure that two working together will make the work go much faster."

Alannah smiled at him. "That would be wonderful. But I should warn you, you will get dirty. Is that going to be a problem?"

Stayne laughed, and climbed out of bed. "No, I doubt a bit of dirt is going to bother me too much. I'm sure I could manage."

Alannah grinned, and they went out into the garden. Stayne looked around, noting that one of the flower beds was choked with weeds.

"Do any of your flowers talk, Alannah?" Stayne inquired. He knew that talking flowers were becoming a rarity in these days. Alannah shook her head.

"Just the plain old kind in this garden, I'm afraid. I think my mother may have had talking flowers when she was a girl, but they all died. Besides, they're all so bloody conceited anyways."

Stayne laughed. "You speak so eloquently, Alannah." She rolled her eyes at him in mock exasperation.

"Shut Up." Stayne grinned mischievously.

"Yes, Milady." He grinned wider as she turned her baleful gaze on him.

She pushed him towards the weed choked bed. "Just for that, you can weed the flower bed. I haven't gotten around to it in a while. Have fun." He sighed and crouched in the bed.

After what seemed like hours, the bed was finally free of weeds. Alannah had come over, and together they yanked up weed after weed, piling them all in a small heap. When he asked why she was saving them, she replied that the toves were immensely fond of weeds.

Now she stood, stretching with cat like grace. Stayne groaned quietly as her shirt stretched upward, revealing a glimpse of her smooth stomach. Thoughts raced through his head-thoughts of leading her back to the bedroom and kissing that smooth silken flesh, stroking and caressing every inch of her. He moaned quietly as desire raced through him. She heard him, and smiled.

"You seem a bit bothered by something."

He gulped, and slowly shook his head. "No. I'm not bothered by anything."

Alannah laughed, and then sat down in front of him. "You're a lousy liar, you know. I would much prefer if you spoke the truth."

Stayne smiled softly at her. "You want truth, Alannah? Very well."

He gently stroked her face, then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Alannah wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Immediately, he felt as if fireworks had exploded in his head, and he began to kiss her in earnest. She moaned in her throat, and gently ran her fingers through his hair, reveling in the silky feel of it. Stayne then moved his lips to her neck, gently sucking on it. Alannah moaned, shutting her eyes in ecstasy.

"Ilosivic…"

"I love you, Alannah", he whispered, meaning it. "I have loved you since the Masquerade." She opened her eyes and looked sideways at him.

"You're definitely one for carrying a torch."

He laughed quietly. "I suppose I am. But when the torch is as beautiful as you, can you blame me?" Alannah blushed deeply.

"I'm not beautiful."

Stayne smiled softly. "You are, though. Extremely beautiful."

He gave a small sigh of unhappiness and looked away from her. "I am the ugly one. You deserve someone whole. Not a scarred, one eyed, murdering coward."

Alannah gently placed her hands on his face and turned him towards her. She gently ran her finger across the scar on his face. "You are whole, Ilosivic. I can see that. Most importantly, I can feel it here"…she said softly as she placed her hand over his heart.

"How can you be so certain, Alannah?' he asked sadly.

She reached out and took his hand, gently placing it over her heart. "Because I am."

Stayne gaped at her, and then drew her into a passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away, they were both breathless. Alannah looked at him, a small smile on her lips. "Would you like to continue this inside?"

Stayne nodded, and got to his feet. He reached down and pulled Alannah up, then, sweeping her up into his arms, carried her into the house. He quickly made his way to the bedroom, and kicked the door shut behind him.


	7. Chapter 7 My Love, My Soul

Chapter Seven My Love, My Soul

_Author's Note-Things get a bit spicy in this chapter. Just be warned. _

Stayne walked quickly over to the bed, and gently placed Alannah on it. He lay next to her, and gently stroked her face, slowly moving down to her shoulder and arm. Se purred happily, and pulled him down into a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Suddenly, she slipped her hands inside his shirt, and ran her fingers up and down his back, marveling at the muscles that coiled under her touch. He returned the favor, slipping his hand under her shirt and tracing her stomach with his fingers. He gasped as she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

"Alannah..."

She smirked at him, and brought her hands around to his front, eagerly tugging at his shirt. He smiled at her, and together they pulled off his shirt. Alannah gently ran her hands along the scars that crisscrossed his chest. "Did the Queen cause any of those?"

Stayne sighed. "A few of them. But most are just souvenirs from various battles."

He was about to say more, when Alannah shocked him by flipping him so he was lying on his back. She then moved so that she was sitting astride him, and then slowly leaned forward, pinning his arms above his head. He barely had time to marvel at her boldness when all coherent thought was driven from his head by her kissing his throat. He gasped in pleasure as her lips moved along his flesh, and he moaned incoherently. Alannah smiled softly.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Ilosivic. Are you?"

"Uhhh..." was the only reply Stayne could manage. His head was spinning.

Alannah laughed against his throat. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, then this should be even more enjoyable."

She began to kiss down his throat, slowly working her way down to his chest. He groaned quietly as he felt her kissing his chest, moving down to his stomach then back up. She smirked, and then brought her tongue into play, slowly licking his chest, and he moaned louder.

"Oh…My..."

She finished by slowly licking his throat. "Your turn."

He responded by flipping her over onto her back, then leaned in and kissed her throat, eagerly sucking and licking until she was gasping. He slid his hands down her body, and quickly yanked her shirt off. He brought his hands around and eagerly untied the laces of her shift, tossing it aside once he felt it loosen. He began to kiss down her throat, and slowly licked the valley in between her breasts. She gasped quietly, and wrapped her arms around him. He continued to lick, slowly moving so that his tongue flicked over her breasts, and she arched her back, gasping his name.

"Ilosivic..."

In the heat haze of his desire, he was vaguely aware of Alannah's hands slowly sliding down to his trousers. Suddenly he felt her caress him, and he groaned. "That's not fair, Alannah."

She smirked evilly at him. "So?"

He smirked back, and slowly slid his hand down so that it rested between her legs. "So…you should let me have a chance as well, don't you think?" he asked softly, gently stroking her. She moaned quietly. "Uhhh…"

Stayne smirked. "That's what I thought."

He kissed her, and then slowly pulled off her trousers and underpants, leaving her naked underneath him. He kissed her deeper, pressing himself against her, and she groaned in ecstasy as she felt his erection pressing against her.

Stayne slowly slid his hands down her body, and began to gently stroke her. Alannah gasped loudly, and tugged at his trousers, quickly pulling them off. She reached out and caressed him, smirking as she heard him moan. But all coherent thought was driven out of her head when she felt him teasing her entrance, slowly caressing her with his tip until she was practically writhing with need.

"Ilosivic…please…"

Stayne kissed her throat, and then slowly licked the rim of her ear. "Please what, Alannah? What do you want?"

"Want…you….inside me."

Stayne smiled softly. "As you wish, Milady."

He kissed her, and then slowly and gently began to slide into her. She moaned, shutting her eyes as she felt him entering her. At first, she moved against him, but they both quickly figured out the rhythm, and began to move in unison, slowly building to a climax.

Alannah cried out as she felt her climax race through her, leaving her breathless and trembling in ecstasy. Stayne cried out a few minutes later as his own climax occurred.

Slowly, he moved so that he was lying next to her, and pulled her into his arms, gently kissing her lips. She smiled softly at him, and the lovers fell asleep with their arms around each other.


	8. Chapter 8 My Soul, My Life

Chapter Eight My Soul, My Life

When Stayne awoke the next morning, he felt more relaxed than he had in years. His lover's body was pressed tightly against his, and her legs were entangled with his own. He gently stroked her bare shoulder, smiling softly as he reflected on the events of the night before. No woman had ever made him feel as complete as she did. She had awakened an intensity in him that he had not known he possessed.

Alannah slowly began to stir, sighing happily at the feeling of Stayne's hand on her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, a sleepy smile on her face. "Good morning, love."

Stayne smiled back, and then gently kissed her. "Good morning to you, my love." Alannah sighed softly, and moved so her head was resting on his chest. She placed her hand on his chest and began to trace patterns on his flesh, giggling softly as he gasped.

All of a sudden, she stopped and looked at Stayne with a serious expression on her face. "Ilosivic? Can…can I ask you something?"

Stayne nodded. Alannah took a deep breath, and then continued.

"Did…you ever…um…sleepwiththeQueen?" Stayne goggled at her, and she blushed deeply and turned away from him. He reached out, and turned her face towards his.

"Yes. But it was not an enjoyable experience. In fact, when I was asked to perform that particular…duty"-this word was spoken in disgust and loathing-"I tried my level best to get it over with as quickly as I possibly could. Luckily for me, the Queen was more interested in ruling than in…bedroom politics."

Alannah gaped at him, and then laughed. Stayne glared balefully at her. "I'm so glad you find it amusing," he said drily. Alannah gasped for breath, and then went off into a fresh peal of giggles.

Stayne sighed in mock exasperation. "I suppose there's only one thing left to do now. Remember, Alannah, you bought this on yourself." So saying, he placed his hands on her ribs and began to tickle her. She shrieked with laughter, trying to get away from him.

"Stop! Stop! I surrender!!"

Stayne grinned wickedly. "Are you sorry for laughing at me?"

She bit her lip, and slowly nodded her head. Stayne smirked, and tickled her once more before moving his hands to her face, gently cupping it. "Good."

He kissed her forehead, then pulled away and looked at her with a curious expression on his face. "Why did you want to know if I slept with the Queen?" She blushed deeply, and spoke quietly.

"Because I wanted to know if I umm… measured up to her." Stayne laughed.

"Darling, you more than measure up to her. Last night was the most amazing night of my life. I have never felt anything quite like it. I think the main reason is because with you, I was truly making love to a woman I love. With the Queen, I was just there to warm her bed. I was convenient, nothing more."

"Was she ever in love with you?" Alannah asked quietly. Stayne looked thoughtful, and then shook his head.

"No. She was in lust with me. I doubt she even has a clue as to what love is. And I despised her completely. I even tried to kill her."

Alannah gaped at him. "When?"

He sighed softly. "When Mirana banished the both of us. I thought if I killed Iracebeth, I wouldn't have to endure her any longer. But Tarrant knocked my dagger out of my hand."

Alannah smiled at him. "But if you had killed her, it's possible you would have ended up in the White Queen's dungeons. Then we might have never met."

Stayne nodded, and then kissed her. "That…would have been a great tragedy." Alannah nodded, and slowly deepened the kiss.

"I agree." She moaned quietly as Stayne licked her throat. He smirked, and spoke in a low voice, sending a shiver through her.

"You taste so good, Alannah."

She sighed in pleasure, wrapping her arms around him.

Suddenly, the peace was shattered by the sound of someone pounding on the front door. Stayne looked up, exasperated. "Who the hell could that be?"

Alannah shook her head, bewildered. "I don't know. I rarely get visitors, and usually they just need my healing abilities."

Stayne gaped at her. "You're a healer?"

She nodded. "I took the same Oath that the White Queen did. My powers aren't as extensive as hers, but I'm rather good."

"Then why did you have a dagger when we first met? I thought part of the Oath was that you couldn't harm a living creature."

Alannah smirked. "I must have missed that part. I carry the dagger for protection." The pounding grew louder, and Alannah sighed in frustration.

"I'd better go see who it is before they break the door down." She climbed out of bed, and quickly pulled her clothes on. "Stay here."

Stayne nodded, and Alannah walked to the front door, yanking it open, ready to give her early morning visitor a few choice words in Outlandish. But any words were driven from her throat by overwhelming terror when she beheld the man standing in her doorway. She backed away, slowly shaking her head as she trembled in fear.

"Lord Maxwell. Oh No, no. No. no, no, no. You can't be here! You can't! YOU CAN'T!!" She babbled frantically, reaching out to slam the door. Lord Maxwell, who was tall and muscular, with graying hair and cold eyes, reached out and stopped the door before it shut, then stepped into the house and slammed her against the wall. He then spoke in a slow, soft voice that made Alannah shake with horror and revulsion.

"You don't seem happy to see me, Alannah. Is that any way to treat a suitor? I must say, your manners have not improved since our last meeting. No matter, there is plenty of time for me to teach you proper behavior. And I promise, it is a lesson you will not forget." Alannah sobbed in fear.

"Please…please go away. Please."

He looked at her, a malignant smile on his face. "After all the trouble I went to in finding you? You expect me to just leave?" He shook his head in mock sadness. "That would not be proper."

Alannah's eyes widened in terror as he bent to kiss her, and she struggled against him. He kissed her roughly, and she clamped her lips shut tightly. As soon as he stopped, she breathed deeply, and then screamed.

"ILOSIVIC!! HELP!! HELP!!"

Maxwell laughed maliciously. "Calling for someone? You and I both know that there is no one here. So why don't you stop with the hysterics?"

Alannah responded by screaming louder. Suddenly, she cried out as she saw Stayne come running down the hall.

Stayne, who had bolted out of bed at Alannah's scream, ran down the hall to the front door. The sight he beheld made his blood boil with rage. He walked forward, and yanked Lord Maxwell off Alannah, slamming him hard against the wall. Alannah sobbed in relief.

Stayne spoke in a deadly cold voice. "What is your business here?"

Lord Maxwell looked at him, a scornful expression on his face. "As if that is any business of yours, you worthless peasant."

Stayne smirked evilly, and then slammed Maxwell against the wall again. "I will not ask you again. What. Do. You. Want. Here?"

Alannah took a deep breath, and then spoke in a trembling voice. She shuddered in fear, and sobbed quietly, "Me. He…wants me."

Stayne looked over at her, mouth agape. She was looking at Maxwell with naked fear, and Stayne's heart twisted. 'What has this man done to her?'

Stayne looked at Maxwell, who was smirking in triumph. "That's right. So why don't you be a good lad and let me have what I want?"

Stayne took a deep breath, and then slammed Maxwell against the wall as hard as he could. Maxwell slumped, dazed and half conscious. Stayne then hoisted him up, and dragged him towards the door, flinging him into the dirt. He walked forward, and kicked Maxwell in the stomach, booting him over onto his back. Maxwell yelped in pain, and Stayne smiled maliciously at him. He reached down, and yanked Maxwell to his feet, dragging him to the end of the dirt drive that led to the house, and then spoke in a deadly cold voice.

"Get. Out. If I see your face again, I promise that you will curse the day your mother was born." He finished by flinging Maxwell out onto the path, then turned and walked back to the house.

As soon as he walked back in, Alannah gave a cry of relief and threw her arms around him. He held her as she trembled and shook with sobs.

"Shhh…It's alright now, my love. It's alright. Shhh."

Alannah gulped. "No. It isn't alright. He…HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!" she wailed in anguish. "He's supposed to be dead," she repeated in a small voice.

Stayne looked at her, bewildered. "Who is he, Alannah? And why are you so terrified of him?"

Alannah shuddered. "It's a long story. We should probably sit down."

Stayne led her over to the couch, and she leaned against his chest. She then took a deep breath and began to speak.


	9. Chapter 9 Scars of the Past Part 1

Chapter Nine Scars Of The Past Part 1

"Lord Maxwell is an old…suitor of mine", Alannah said in a voice filled with fear and hatred.

Stayne looked down at her, sympathy in his gaze. "How did he come to be your suitor? When did you meet him?"

Alannah shivered. "I met him the same night of the Masquerade."

_Alannah sat in the carriage, musing over the events of the night. She had been extremely reluctant to attend the Masquerade at first. The idea of wearing a dress and hobnobbing with the vacuous members of the Red Queen's Court had been extremely boring. What had made it worse was that the King had specially requested that she attend, as he had heard that she was a marvelous singer, and he wished for her to sing for the Court. She would much rather have gone riding, but her mother had been adamant that Alannah show some signs of propriety. Alannah snorted softly as she recalled what her mother had said in one of her rare moments of lucidity. _

"_After all, dear you are well over 20. For a Lady of your age to not have a husband yet is rather embarrassing. You need to get your head out of the clouds and find a suitable spouse." Then Jessicah Sullivan had lapsed back into the hazy twilight world of her madness, and began to hum meaningless songs. Alannah had sighed sadly, and reluctantly agreed to attend the Ball-if only so the hens at Court wouldn't be able to have any new ammunition for their vitriolic gossiping. _

_And, as much as she was reluctant to admit, the idea of being in the Red Queen's castle was an intriguing one. She imagined it full of dark rooms, with shadowy figures that stalked through them. No doubt also, the Queen had a severed head planted at every few feet instead of a torch. Alannah knew that this was probably unlikely-she knew about the Queen's fondness for execution, everyone did, but she somehow doubted that the Queen cared what happened to the heads. For all Alannah knew, she could have slung them in a ditch. But she had a rather macabre imagination. 'I just hope nobody loses their head during the Ball.' _

_When she had arrived, and her name announced, all eyes had turned to her. She noticed the clear contempt in the gaze of many of the Ladies, and she struggled to control her temper. 'Bloody hens.' _

_Her eyes swept around the room, taking in the revelers. Suddenly, they rested on a tall figure dressed in black. He had his arm around the Queen, and even from where she was standing Alannah could tell that he fervently wished he could be elsewhere. Alannah's eyes swept over his tall frame appreciatively. She noticed the heart shaped eye patch, and briefly wondered how he had come to be wearing it. _

_The Queen spotted one of the Ladies, and Alannah sighed as the man was swept out of her sight. She looked over, trying to catch a glimpse of him, when she spotted a garishly dressed Lady flouncing towards her. Alannah set her jaw, and smiled with false cheeriness at her. "Lady Germaine. How nice to see you." _

_Lady Germaine, who looked 60 but dressed like a woman half her age, simpered at Alannah. "My dear, how wonderful to see you attending a Royal event. Tell me, how is your mother doing? I feel so sorry for the poor thing, you know. She and I were such dear friends in our younger days." _

_Alannah clenched her fists, struggling to rein in her temper as she felt her eyes flash red. She took several deep breaths and got herself under control. "She is doing better. Her periods of lucidity are getting longer, but there is no guarantee she will ever come out of it. I take care of her as best as I can." _

_Lady Germaine patted Alannah's arm with a large, fat hand. "She is so lucky to have a caring daughter like you." _

_Alannah subtly rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming next. The same speech that she had heard from her mother several times a day. The 'But you need to find yourself a husband' speech. Alannah wondered if perhaps it was hardwired into these ladies brains. _

_Before Lady Germaine could begin to pontificate, Alannah noticed the one eyed man again. He was standing behind the Queen's throne, a very resigned expression on his face. _

"_Lady Germaine? Who is that man?" _

_Lady Germaine turned and looked over the crowd. "Which man, dear?" _

"_The one standing behind the Queen." _

_Lady Germaine looked at him in disgust. "Oh. That, my dear is the Knave of Hearts. I believe he is the Captain of the Guard. Also, I believe he is the favorite of the Queen. Now, my dear as I was about to say..."_

"_Yes, thank you Lady Germaine, but the King is calling me. Would you excuse me?" _

_Alannah breathed a sigh of relief as the carriage came to a halt in front of her house. She opened the door and alighted, smiling mischievously at the mock scolding expression of the coachman. "Now, Lady-you know 'tisn't proper for you ta be openin' a door. That's what yer mother 'ired me for, after all. I do like t' earn me keep." _

_Alannah laughed, and then replied in the same dialect. "I know, but ye canna expect me ta behave like a lady, can ye? I wouldn't know how to conduct meself." _

_The coachman smiled. "Verra true. Ye best get inside, looks like yer mum 'as a visitor." _

_Alannah looked at the drive, noticing for the first time that there was another carriage parked in it. Wondering who the visitor could be, she walked into the house. _

_Her mother met her at the door, a strange dreamy expression on her face. "Oh, Alannah, you are so lucky." _

_Alannah raised her eyebrow completely bewildered. "Am I? And what is this luck that has come my way?" _

_Her mother sighed happily. "Lord Maxwell has asked for my permission to court you. Oh, Alannah-he is so very wealthy and handsome." _

_Alannah's bewildered frown deepened. "Mother, I have never met Lord Maxwell." _

_Lady Sullivan smiled. "That is easily repaired. He is waiting in the library. Come along, dear. We mustn't keep His Lordship waiting." _

_Alannah sighed reluctantly, and followed her into the library. Lord Maxwell was standing with his back to the door, poring over the shelves of books. He turned at the sound of their footsteps, and Alannah felt a rush of unexplained revulsion run through her at the sight of him. She nearly staggered with its intensity. Lord Maxwell was handsome, with black hair just starting to go gray, and a clear, unlined face with ice cold blue eyes. He swept his gaze over to her, and she immediately felt like she was being coated in a layer of slime. _

_Lord Maxwell walked over to her, and taking her hand in his, gently kissed it. His palm was cold and clammy, like a fish. Alannah nearly vomited, but managed a weak smile. She felt bile rise in her throat at the sound of his voice. _

"_Lady Alannah. I must say, you are even more beautiful than your mother said. I was a friend of your father's, you know. He often spoke of having a daughter that could rival the White Queen herself for beauty. I thought he was exaggerating, but on seeing you, I realize he spoke the truth." _

_It took every ounce of effort Alannah had to keep herself under control. She spoke in a calm voice. "Thank you, Lord Maxwell. I am flattered to hear such praise. May I have my hand back?" _

_Lord Maxwell smiled, and gave her hand one last squeeze before releasing it. Alannah placed it by her side, forcing herself to restrain from wiping it off on her dress. Her mother smiled happily. _

"_Well spoke, dear." _

_Alannah rolled her eyes. "Thank you Mother. Lord Maxwell, I do apologize, but I must take my leave of you. I am rather tired. Would you excuse me?" _

_Lord Maxwell smiled, and Alannah shuddered. "Of course, My Lady. I merely came here to inform your mother about my intentions, and to see if I could meet you. Since I have done both, I shall bid you two lovely ladies a good night. I hope to see you again soon, Lady Alannah." _

'_Over my dead body, you guddlers scut,' Alannah thought angrily. But she plastered a smile on her face and replied in a calm tone. "That would be nice, Lord Maxwell." _

_When Lord Maxwell had left, Alannah wheeled on her mother, anger and disgust on her face. "If you think for one moment that I am going to allow that…vile creature to be my suitor, then I am afraid you are sorely mistaken. I would sooner face the Bandersnatch than have him court me! A friend of my father's? Hah. That means that he is a __**slurking urpal slackush scrum**__!" _

_Alannah suddenly gasped in shock as her mother slapped her hard across the face. "I will not tolerate that vile language in this house. Is that understood? You should be thanking the Fates that you are being courted by someone as prominent as Lord Maxwell." _

_Alannah rubbed her cheek, looking at her mother in anger. "I didn't realize you understood Outlandish, Mother. I thought you regarded it as a peasant language." _

_Lady Sullivan shook her head. "I don't need to understand it. I got the basic idea." _

_Alannah grinned evilly, and was about to say more when she noticed the twilight haze begin to seep back into her mother's eyes, and she began to hum 'The Lobster Quadrille'. Alannah smiled sadly, and taking her mother's arm, escorted her to her rooms. _

"_Try to get some sleep, Mother." _

_Alannah left, and walked to her own rooms, lying down on the bed with her hands behind her head. She gazed up at the ceiling, and shuddered at the thought of Lord Maxwell courting her. 'I will just have to make excuses for not being in his company. Perhaps if he notes my reluctance he will leave me in peace. Besides, I would much rather be courted by that Knave.' _

Stayne smiled at Alannah. "You wanted me to court you? I'm flattered, love."

Alannah nodded, and kissed his cheek. "Yes. I told you I was intrigued by you, didn't I?"

Stayne kissed the top of her head. "I do seem to remember you mentioning it. But what happened with Lord Maxwell? Were you able to fob him off with excuses?"

Alannah shivered. "No. I had underestimated just how bad he wanted to…court me. He was obsessed with me. He sent me letters, poetry, flowers, jewelry. I burnt everything, even the jewelry. I made every excuse I could to not dine or ride with him. But he still kept trying to win me over. Finally, he came to the house while my mother was away."


	10. Chapter 10 Scars of the Past Part Two

Chapter Ten Scars of the Past Part Two

_Alannah lounged in the library, gazing dully at the black, dismal day outside. She had awakened that morning in the hope of being able to go out riding on her mare, Bronwyn, but the black skies threatened to open up at any moment. Not that she minded the rain-her riding coat kept her quite dry-but she knew that only a fool would go out when an Underland storm threatened, and Alannah was no fool-despite what some might say- so she had resigned herself to spending the day in her mother's company. She had walked downstairs, only to find the house utterly deserted. There was a folded up piece of paper on the dining table, and Alannah picked it up, sighing in annoyance at the contents. _

'_**Alannah, I have decided that I will be spending the day with Lord and Lady Germaine at their home. I am sorry that I did not wake you, but Lady Germaine requested that you be left at home. She says that until you learn to behave the way a Lady being courted should, she feels that you do not belong in polite company. Quite frankly, I agree with her. Your behavior towards Lord Maxwell has been quite shocking, to say the least. It is my suggestion that you show a little more friendliness to him**__.' _

_Alannah snorted in disgust, and crumpled the letter, tossing it on to the floor. 'The day I show that guddlers scut any kindness is the day the Jabberwock Futterwackens.' _

_She went into the kitchen, and began to make herself breakfast. Her mother had fired the cook weeks before, and she had yet to remember to hire a new one. But Alannah didn't mind-the previous one had been hopeless. She had been strangely fond of pepper, and would throw great piles of it into every dish. Alannah had been sure if she had her druthers, pepper would have appeared in the drinks as well. Alannah could always tell when dinner was ready, because she would sneeze for a good ten minutes before her mother called her. It didn't help that the dinners the Cook had prepared had been vile. In Alannah's opinion, no amount of pepper could mask the taste completely. _

_Alannah poured herself a cup of tea, and then walked out to the dining room, munching on her breakfast-a piece of buttered toast. She sat at the table, munching away and casting a baleful look at the world outside. The sky, which had been a dark grey when she awoke, was quickly deepening to black. 'Guess I'm staying inside today.' After her breakfast, she had gone in the library and begun poring over the books. _

_She was bought out of her reverie by the sound of someone knocking at the door. She sighed in annoyance, and set her book aside. The knocking continued, and she walked down the hall, muttering under her breath. "Hold on, will you? I'm coming." _

_She opened the door, gazing in contempt at her visitor. "Lord Maxwell. What a surprise. I'm sorry, but my mother is not home, and as such I do not think it would be proper for you to be visiting at this time. So if you will please excuse me, I have some reading I was doing." She reached out, ready to slam the door in his face, when his hand shot out and stopped it in mid swing. He leered at her, and Alannah shrank back from his gaze. Maxwell took the opportunity to step into the house, and he grabbed Alannah's shoulders, squeezing until she whimpered with pain. _

"_I am getting tired of this, Lady Alannah. Your behavior towards me has not been very exemplary. I have spent hundreds of pounds on gifts for you, and you toss them in the fire without as much as a glance. That is rather rude of you, you know. You should not treat a suitor in such a cavalier manner." _

_Alannah glared at him, her eyes flashing red, and her voice harsh with hate. "I will treat ye however I bloody well please, you shukm. It is not me fault that ye canna take a hint! I never once thought of ye in any pleasin' manner. Ta tell the truth, I despise ye completely!" _

_Lord Maxwell gaped at her, and then slapped her as hard as he could. Alannah went spinning, and crashed to the floor. She looked up at him, rage and fear stamped on her features. "Try that again, ye bastard, an' I will make you useless ta any woman!!" _

_Maxwell reached down and, grabbing her shirt front, yanked her to her feet. She snarled in rage and clawed his face with her nails. He blinked against the pain, and slammed her against the wall. Alannah yelped as her head cracked against the stone and stars exploded in her vision. Maxwell leaned in, a furious expression on his face. Blood seeped from where she had clawed him. "You are going to pay for that, you little whore. I promise you." _

_Alannah snarled at him in response. Her eyes were completely red, and every muscle in her body was coiled, ready to spring at him. Maxwell looked at her, a curious expression on his face. He sighed in annoyance, and then backhanded her. Her eyes widened in rage, and she hissed at him. "YOU DAMNED BASTARD!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!" _

_Maxwell glared balefully at her, then punched her in the stomach as hard as he could, and Alannah gasped in pain as the wind was knocked out of her. She doubled over, and Maxwell yanked her up, slamming her against the wall once more. She looked at him in fear, her eyes back to their normal color. "Lord Maxwell, please leave me alone. I am not interested in being your wife. I am sure there are many ladies who would be more than happy to take the job." Her eyes widened in fear at his response. _

"_I cannot leave you alone, Lady. You are very hard to get over. You see, ever since your father described you, I have had a great longing for you. I only courted you because it was the proper thing to do. But in reality, I have something a bit more…carnal in mind, and I feel that I deserve at least that much from you. Don't you agree?" _

_Alannah gaped at him in disgust. "I would sooner be fried by the flames of the Jabberwock than have you touch me!" _

_Maxwell shook his head in mock pity. "That was not the answer I was looking for, Alannah. You see, I am used to getting what I want, and right now-you are what I want. So why don't you make it easier on yourself, and not struggle? I promise if you don't struggle, you may just enjoy it. Now, be a good and proper lady, and escort your suitor to the bedroom." _

_Alannah glared at him. "If you touch me, I swear by Time I will kill you. I refuse to escort you anywhere!" _

_Lord Maxwell sighed. "I see we are not in agreement. No matter." He grabbed Alannah's arms in a vice like grip, and began to drag her off down the hall. She fought him every inch of the way, slapping and clawing at his hands. He tightened his grip on her until she was sobbing quietly with pain. He reached a door at the end of the hall, and yanked it open, revealing a bedroom. He smiled wickedly. _

"_What luck! I found the bedroom on the first try!" _

_Alannah shrieked in fear as he dragged her towards the bed. _

Stayne shuddered in anger as Alannah sobbed into his shoulder. The memory of her rape was something she would never forget. She had struggled against Lord Maxwell, but it had done no good. He had left her bruised, battered and shaking with shame and humiliation. She still remembered his final words.

"_You were quite satisfactory, My Lady. Thank you." _

_She had lain in bed for hours after, shaking with sobs. When her mother had returned home, Alannah had confronted her with what Lord Maxwell had done. Much to her horror, her mother had refused to believe a word. Indeed, she had accused Alannah of seducing Lord Maxwell! Alannah had gaped at her in horror and disbelief before running to her room, tears of rage streaming down her face._

She slowly got herself under control, and spoke in a voice hoarse with sobs. "I left home the very next morning. I knew that this place was empty, since my mother had not been here since I was born. I wanted to get as far away from my mother and from…him…as I possibly could. I thought I was completely free from him when I heard that the ship he was on had been wrecked in a storm on the Crimson Sea. I nearly futterwackened, I was so happy."

Alannah looked at Stayne, tears streaming down her face. "But he's alive, and he…he'll try to come after me, he'll…oh Time, he'll…" she choked on the last word and Stayne felt his heart twist in pain. He pulled Alannah close, stroking her back.

"I will not let him touch you again, Alannah. I swear. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. You will never be hurt like that ever again. I promise."

Alannah breathed deeply, and settled herself against his chest. "I love you, Ilosivic."

Stayne smiled. "And I you, my beauty."

Alannah smiled happily, and then shut her eyes. Stayne continued to stroke her back, and she fell into a deep sleep. He slowly moved so that he could stand, then picked her gently up and carried her to the bedroom. He turned back the covers, and gently placed her on the bed. He tucked her in, and gently stroked her face. Her hand shot out of the covers and grabbed his. He smiled softly, and climbed in next to her. Immediately, she pressed her body against his. He sighed happily, and gently kissed her shoulder.

"I will always be here, love. I swear by Time."


	11. Chapter 11 Look For Me by Moonlight

Chapter Eleven Look For Me by Moonlight

_**Author's Note-'The Highwayman' is a poem by Alfred Noyes. There is a beautiful rendition of the poem sung by a lady named Loreena Mckennit; you can find it on YouTube. As to how Alannah knows it-that will be explained. **_

Time passed, and Stayne found himself falling deeper in love with Alannah. She could send shivers of desire running through him simply by smiling, and his mind was filled with some rather pleasant memories of their nights together. She could reduce him to a quivering mass with a flick of her tongue, something that both pleased and embarrassed him. But he had his tricks as well, he reflected. He could cause her to shake with desire by breathing on her chest, slow, deep breaths that left her panting with need. He recalled the first time he had discovered this…

_Stayne gasped in pleasure as Alannah slowly licked his throat, her hands gliding in smooth motions across his chest and arms. He started to reach for her, but she pinned his arms to his sides. "I told you. Wait your turn, Ilosivic. I'm not finished yet." _

_Stayne looked at her, a pleading expression in his gaze. Alannah smirked at him and kissed his throat, sucking on the flesh, and he arched his back and moaned her name. _

"_Alannah…I…" _

_Alannah smirked quietly, then kissed his chest, sucking and licking until he was panting with desire. He couldn't take it anymore, and his hands shot upwards, grabbing Alannah and flipping her over so he was on top. She grinned mischievously at him. He leaned forward and slowly licked her breasts, and she moaned with pleasure. He moved up to her ear, gently licking the rim, and whispered seductively._

"_My turn, Alannah." _

_She moaned in response, and Stayne smiled. He slowly licked down her body, pausing at her breasts. When he reached her navel, he gently flicked his tongue over it, smirking softly as he heard her cry his name. He kissed her stomach, and she moaned in ecstasy. _

_Stayne sighed softly against her stomach, and to his surprise Alannah cried out. He looked at her, a bit bewildered, and sighed again. This time his breath landed just above her navel, and she groaned. _

_Stayne's eye widened in recognition and he smirked deeply at her before breathing on her chest. Alannah arched her back and cried out. _

"_Ohhhh…." _

_Stayne smirked, and moved so that his lips were hovering over her throat. He softly breathed on her neck. "You seem to be enjoying this, my love." _

_Alannah moaned in response then cried out as he slipped into her. "Ilosivic!!" _

"_I love you so much, Alannah. My beauty, my love, my life." _

Stayne smiled softly as he watched Alannah at work in the garden. She was kneeling in the wabe, yanking up the weeds that seemed to always sprout there. She turned around and looked at him in mock exasperation.

"Yes, thank you. I would love your help. I'm surprised you even had to ask me."

Stayne laughed. "Not one for subtlety, are you, love? I suppose I could give you some assistance."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Thank you so much. I know that weeding the wabe isn't the most pleasant of activities, but it must be done."

Stayne grinned wickedly, and whispered in her ear. "I know of an activity that is infinitely more pleasant."

Alannah moaned, and struggled to keep her voice from quavering. "I agree, but this has to be done first. Then I promise, you may lead me to the bedroom and ravish me."

Stayne grinned happily at her. "Well, in that case, we should work quickly."

Hours later, they lay spent and happy in each others arms. Alannah sighed softly, and began to hum a tune Stayne had never heard before.

"What are you humming?"

Alannah rested her head against the crook of his arms, and softly sang.

"_One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night,  
But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;  
Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
Then look for me by moonlight,  
Watch for me by moonlight,  
I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way." _

Stayne looked at her, bewildered. "Where did you learn that song? I've never heard it before."

"I didn't learn it. Songs just pop into my head sometimes. My mother tried her best to break me of the habit, but she was quite unsuccessful. This one popped in a few nights ago."

"Is that the whole song, or is there more?"

Alannah nodded. "There's more, but it's rather long."

"Please sing it."

Alannah smiled. "As you wish, love."

_**The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees,  
The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,  
The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,  
And the highwayman came riding—  
Riding—riding—  
The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door. **_

_**He'd a French cocked-hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin,  
A coat of the claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin;  
They fitted with never a wrinkle: his boots were up to the thigh!  
And he rode with a jeweled twinkle;  
His pistol butts a-twinkle,  
His rapier hilt a-twinkle, under the jeweled sky. **_

_**Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn-yard,  
And he tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred;  
He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there  
But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
Bess, the landlord's daughter,  
Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair. **_

_**One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night,  
But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;  
Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
Then look for me by moonlight,  
Watch for me by moonlight,  
I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way! **_

_**He rose upright in the stirrups; he scarce could reach her hand,  
But she loosened her hair i' the casement! His face burnt like a brand  
As the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast;  
And he kissed its waves in the moonlight,  
(Oh, sweet, black waves in the moonlight!)  
Then he tugged at his rein in the moonlight, and galloped away to the West. **_

_**He did not come in the dawning; he did not come at noon;  
And out o' the tawny sunset, before the rise o' the moon,  
When the road was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor,  
A red-coat troop came marching—  
Marching—marching—  
King George's men came marching, up to the old inn-door. **_

_**They said no word to the landlord, they drank his ale instead,  
But they gagged his daughter and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed;  
Two of them knelt at her casement, with muskets at their side!  
There was death at every window;  
And hell at one dark window;  
For Bess could see, through her casement, the road that **__**he**__** would ride. **_

_**They had tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest;  
They had bound a musket beside her, with the barrel beneath her breast!  
"Now, keep good watch!" and they kissed her.  
She heard the dead man say—  
**__**Look for me by moonlight;**__**  
**__**Watch for me by moonlight;**__**  
**__**I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way!**___

_**She twisted her hands behind her; but all the knots held good!  
She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat or blood!  
They stretched and strained in the darkness, and the hours crawled by like years,  
Till, now, on the stroke of midnight,  
Cold, on the stroke of midnight,  
The tip of one finger touched it! The trigger at least was hers! **_

_**The tip of one finger touched it; she strove no more for the rest!  
Up, she stood up to attention, with the barrel beneath her breast,  
She would not risk their hearing; she would not strive again;  
For the road lay bare in the moonlight;  
Blank and bare in the moonlight;  
And the blood of her veins in the moonlight throbbed to her love's refrain . **_

_**Tlot-tlot; tlot-tlot!**__** Had they heard it? The horse-hoofs ringing clear;  
**__**Tlot-tlot, tlot-tlot,**__** in the distance? Were they deaf that they did not hear?  
Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill,  
The highwayman came riding,  
Riding, riding!  
The red-coats looked to their priming! She stood up, straight and still! **_

_**Tlot-tlot,**__** in the frosty silence! **__**Tlot-tlot,**__** in the echoing night!  
Nearer he came and nearer! Her face was like a light!  
Her eyes grew wide for a moment; she drew one last deep breath,  
Then her finger moved in the moonlight,  
Her musket shattered the moonlight,  
Shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him—with her death. **_

_**He turned; he spurred to the West; he did not know who stood  
Bowed, with her head o'er the musket, drenched with her own red blood!  
Not till the dawn he heard it, his face grew grey to hear  
How Bess, the landlord's daughter,  
Had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there. **_

_**Back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky,  
With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high!  
They shot him down on the highway,  
Down like a dog on the highway,  
And he lay in his blood on the highway, with the bunch of lace at his throat. **_

_**And still of a winter's night, they say, when the wind is in the trees,  
When the moon is a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,  
When the road is a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,  
A highwayman comes riding—  
Riding—riding—  
A highwayman comes riding, up to the old inn-door.**___

Alannah finished her song, and Stayne sighed. "That was a very tragic story."

"Yes, it was. But did you enjoy it?"

He grinned at her, and softly kissed her forehead. "I enjoy everything about you, Alannah."

She sighed in pleasure, pressing herself firmly against him. "Good answer."

Stayne sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

Alannah purred in response, and Stayne smiled gently, then they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Three days later, they received a very surprising visitor.


	12. Chapter 12 A Royal Visit

Chapter Twelve A Royal Visit

Alannah bustled about in the kitchen, murmuring under her breath as she gathered up herbs and other ingredients. "Let's see… I need some thyme, tarragon, mock turtle tears-have those already-, gryphon feathers!" She slapped her hand to her forehead and moaned in exasperation. "Where am I going to find those?!"

Stayne stood in the doorway, smiling as he watched her run about. "Is something troubling you, love?" He ducked as Alannah threw a piece of bread at him.

"No, Ilosivic. Everything is fine. I'm just wondering how in Underland I'm going to be able to make this healing potion without a Gryphon's feather, since as far as I know, the only Gryphon around died years ago!" She replied sarcastically. Stayne sighed, and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Calm down. I'm sure that you will be able to figure out something. You're rather clever, you know."

Alannah huffed in exasperation. "Thank you, darling', but since a Gryphon's feather is the vital ingredient, I'm afraid I'm a bit sunk. You don't happen to know where I could get one, do you?"

Stayne shook his head, slightly amused. "I'm afraid not." She glared at him.

"I thought not. Oh, what am I going to do! I should have thrown out that recipe years ago, but it works so well! Stupid toves, injuring themselves with their corkscrews!"

Stayne sighed, looking out the window onto the garden. Huddled in the wabe was a small tove. The tove was curled up, breathing slowly. Even from where Stayne stood it was clear that the creature was injured. Alannah had gone out that morning to weed and spotted the animal. She had tended to his wound as best she could, then come bursting back into the house, and now she stood in the middle of the kitchen quietly cursing under her breath in Outlandish.

Stayne continued to stare out the window, and his eye widened as he noticed a dust plume rising along the road. He watched in interest, and his eye widened as the dust plume resolved itself into a riding party, that then turned so that they were riding towards the house. Stayne gulped, and then spoke firmly.

"Alannah." She ignored him, continuing to curse. "Alannah!"

She glared at him in exasperation. "What?"

Stayne pointed out the window. "It looks like we may be getting some company."

"What?" she looked out the window, and her face paled. "Oh…What if it's him? What if it's Lord Maxwell?" She trembled and backed away from the window. Stayne gazed sadly at her, and then turned his attention back to the window. His eye widened and his jaw dropped as the party came to a halt in the yard. "It's not Lord Maxwell."

Alannah looked up. "Who then?"

Stayne looked at her, surprise on his face. "It's the White Queen."

Alannah's jaw dropped, and she hurried to the window. Sure enough, the White Queen was alighting from her horse. She looked around, and then glided to the front door, gently knocking.

Alannah gulped, and then walked to the door, opening it and bowing deeply to the Queen.

"Majesty, I am flattered by your presence. To what do I owe this august visit?"

Mirana gazed at her, and then spoke. "Lady Alannah, rumors have reached me that you are harboring Ilosivic Stayne. I have come here to see if there is any truth at all to said rumors."

Alannah smiled sadly. "There is no need for you to investigate any further. The rumors are true. I am harboring him. You may deal with that how you wish, Majesty."

Mirana looked at her, amazed. She had expected Alannah to deny the rumor, to insist that she had never even met Stayne. But she had not expected this.

"Why are you harboring him, Lady Alannah? He is a dangerous criminal."

Alannah smiled softly. "Because I love him, and he loves me. I know that you will be shocked by this, but it is the truth."

Mirana goggled at her, taken by surprise for the first time in her life. "You love him?"

Alannah nodded, and then stood aside. "Majesty, perhaps you had better come inside. Then both Ilosivic and I can tell our stories."

Mirana gaped at her once more, and then glided into the house, glaring balefully at Stayne, who was sitting on the couch. He immediately jumped to his feet and bowed deeply to her. "Majesty, I am honored to see you."

Mirana smiled ruefully at him. "I wish I could say the same, Stayne. However, since Lady Alannah is a dear friend, I shall set aside any differences. And I must admit, I am very curious to hear your stories."

Alannah crossed over to the couch, sinking down into it. Stayne sat down, and immediately pulled her into his arms. Mirana smiled softly at the pair. 'They do seem quite comfortable with each other'.

Mirana glided over to a nearby chair and sat down, gazing seriously at them. Suddenly, she smiled. "Now, Lady Alannah, you promised me a story."

Alannah grinned. "That I did. But I think perhaps you need to hear Ilosivic's tale first."

Mirana looked at Stayne, a slightly amused expression on her face. "Very well."

Stayne sighed, and then looked at her, speaking in a serious tone. "I was forced to work for your sister. She threatened me with death unless I agreed to serve her. I never once felt any loyalty towards her. I know that does not atone for all the terrible crimes I committed while she was Ruler, but I am sincere when I say that I regret every single one of them. You said when you banished me that you did not owe me a kindness, and you were right. But perhaps you can show me mercy?"

Mirana looked at him, amazed and torn. She had banished him because he had been her sister's lackey, her right hand man-and so far as Mirana knew, had been completely loyal to Iracebeth. She had feared that if she did not exile him, he would try to steal the crown back for Iracebeth. Then her gaze fell on Alannah, who was curled up like a cat in his arms. He was gently stroking her arms as he talked, and Mirana smiled softly.

"I see that your Loyalty lays elsewhere, Stayne."

Stayne smiled softly at Alannah. "Yes. I'm hers. Completely, totally, hers."

"And I'm his, Majesty", Alannah said quietly.

Mirana leaned back in the chair. "I must say, this was the last thing I expected when I came here. But then again, one never knows what to expect in Underland. Lady Alannah, you deserve to be punished for harboring a known exile." She held up a hand as Alannah's eyes widened in shock. "Let me finish. Stayne, I must be frank when I say I never saw you as anything more than an opportunist, willing to trade your Loyalty to the person with power. However, after seeing the way you two are behaving, I shall not mete out any punishment to you. Instead, I will make a Request. Come to Marmoreal in one week's time, and I will lift your banishment. Now, I should make it clear that it is not a Pardon. I still do not trust you completely. Are those terms agreeable?"

Stayne nodded. "Completely, Your Majesty. We shall come to Marmoreal in one week."

Mirana smiled at them, and then stood. "Then I shall take my leave of you."

She turned and glided out the door. As soon as she left, Stayne sighed in relief. "That went better than I expected."

She nodded, and then kissed him, and they soon become lost in each other. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Alannah slid off the couch and walked to the door. "Majesty! I did not expect you back so quickly!"

Mirana smiled. "I noticed that you had an injured tove in your garden. Could you use this?" She extended her hand, and Alannah gaped in shock at the Gryphon feather that dangled from her fingers. She nodded dumbly, and Mirana pressed the feather into her hand. "Then you may have it. Use it wisely."

Alannah grinned. "Yes, Majesty." Mirana smiled at her, then mounted her horse and rode off.

Alannah turned around, ran back to the kitchen and began to concoct the healing potion.


	13. Chapter 13 Marmoreal

Chapter 13 Marmoreal

The week had passed quicker than either Stayne or Alannah expected, and the day arrived for them to appear before the White Queen at Marmoreal. Stayne nearly balked at going.

"Alannah, what happens if I stand before her and discover that she has changed her mind? What if she lifts my banishment only to imprison me? Or worse, what if she imprisons you for harboring me?"

Alannah smiled gently at him, and touched his face. "Ilosivic, calm down. We will not know what will happen until we arrive at Marmoreal. But whatever the decision of the Queen, I will never regret harboring you, or falling in love with you. There is no force in this world that can make me regret that."

Stayne smiled softly, and pulled her into a deep kiss. "I will never regret that either love. You gave me back my soul."

Alannah sighed and rested her head against his chest, gazing out the window. Her eyes widened as she noticed a carriage pull into the drive. It was very easy to see that it was from Marmoreal-the carriage and horses were pure white, and the coachman was dressed in white livery with a white wig perched on his head. The coachman alighted from his seat, walked to the door and knocked firmly on it. With a slight look of surprise on her face, Alannah opened it. The coachman bowed slightly at her.

"Lady Alannah, Her Majesty Queen Mirana of Marmoreal has sent me to escort you and Ilosivic Stayne to her castle, as she remembered that you had no transport of your own. If you and the gentleman are ready, we will be on our way."

Alannah smiled. "I must remember to thank Her Majesty for her kindness. Yes, we are ready. Ilosivic?"

Stayne nodded. "I am ready as well."

They walked back to the carriage, and the coachman assisted Alannah inside before climbing into his seat. Stayne climbed into the carriage and Alannah moved so she was leaning against him. "I haven't ridden in a carriage since the night of the Masquerade."

Stayne smiled. "I've never ridden in one. It's quite pleasant. Of course, the company is also quite…pleasant." He looked at her, a wicked smile on his face, and slowly began to stroke her arms. "Quite pleasant."

Alannah bit her lip to keep from crying out as his lips descended onto her neck. She shut her eyes and whimpered quietly as he moved to her shoulder, pushing her shirt aside to kiss her collarbone. "Mmmm…"

Stayne smirked, and gently nipped at her shoulder. Alannah dug her hands into the seat, making every effort to remain quiet as he nipped and sucked at her throat.

"Coachman…might…hear," she panted breathlessly.

Stayne licked her throat. "I doubt it. He's all the way up there. Besides, if he does…it will make for an interesting story to tell his mates."

Alannah rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's just what we need. For the coachman to brag to the whole court that he heard…that."

Stayne grinned wickedly. "Then I guess we'll have to be extra quiet."

Alannah nodded, then with a wicked smile turned and pressed Stayne down onto the seat.

The carriage finally came to a halt, and Stayne nudged Alannah. "We're here, love. Better straighten yourself up."

Alannah gazed out the carriage window at the castle, then sat up and quickly adjusted her clothing, smoothing down her shirt and hair. She looked sideways at Stayne. "You need to get presentable as well, dear. I think it's considered bad manners if you show up with your shirt unbuttoned."

Stayne sighed, and buttoned up his shirt. The coachman descended from his seat, then walked to the carriage door. He opened it and bowed slightly.

"Welcome to Marmoreal."

Stayne gulped quietly and stepped out of the carriage, extending his hand to Alannah. "Milady, allow me to escort you into the castle."

Alannah laughed and took his hand, and he helped her step down. "Good Sir, you may escort me any where you wish."

Stayne smirked at her, and she lightly smacked his shoulder. "Behave yourself. We have to appear before the Queen, remember?"

Stayne sighed ruefully. "Of course, love. Shall we go inside?"

They entered the castle, and all eyes immediately turned on them. The Queen had informed her Courtiers days before of their arrival, had ordered that they be treated with respect, and that the Courtiers were to conduct themselves with decorum. They had agreed, but that still did not stop some of the bolder Lords and Ladies from whispering amongst themselves. Many of the members of the Court had never seen Stayne before, and they stared openmouthed at his height. Stayne was used to the stares, as he had received them his whole life. He settled for looking around at the castle, marveling at how bright everything seemed in comparison to Salazen Grum.

An older man came forward out of the crowd and stopped in front of them. He spoke in a voice that was used to obedience. "Her Majesty Queen Mirana is waiting. I will escort you to her throne room. Come along." With that, he turned around and walked off. Stayne and Alannah followed after, and they soon entered the throne room.

Mirana smiled as she saw them enter. "My greetings to you both. I hope that you had a pleasant journey."

Stayne smiled. "Yes, Majesty, it was quite pleasant." He looked over at Alannah, a wicked gleam in his eye. "Did you find the ride pleasant, Alannah?"

Alannah smirked at him. "Very."

Mirana grinned. "Well, I am glad for that. However, we must move on to more important matters. Ilosivic Stayne, approach the throne."

Alannah gently squeezed his arm before releasing him. Stayne gulped quietly, and approached the throne, bowing deeply to Mirana. "Majesty, I am in your hands."

Mirana smiled, then spoke. "Ilosivic Stayne, the crimes you committed while in the employ of my sister are numerous. When I banished you, it was out of fear that you would attempt a coup to steal the crown back for her. I had never received any indication that you were anything but completely loyal to her. However, after visiting the Lady Alannah, seeing the way you behaved towards her, and most importantly-hearing your reason for working for my sister, I have come to realize that perhaps there is more to you than I thought. I now understand that what my sister thought of as loyalty was merely fear. True loyalty lies within. Therefore, it is my decision that your Banishment be lifted, and that you remain with Lady Alannah in her home. Is that satisfactory, Stayne?"

Stayne nodded happily. "Completely, Your Majesty."

Mirana laughed. "Then we are finished here. Would you and the Lady Alannah do me the honor of staying at Marmoreal for a few days? I would be delighted with some new company."

Stayne bowed. "I would be honored, Majesty."

Alannah curtsied. "I would be honored as well, Your Highness."

Mirana smiled at them. "Then I will ask one of my servants to find you a place to sleep, since I have no doubt the long carriage ride left you quite exhausted."

She stood and glided towards the door, calling out "Jeffrey!"

Jeffrey, a man of about forty with pale blonde hair, came walking into the throne room. "You called, Majesty?"

"Escort the Lady Alannah and Ilosivic Stayne to a bedchamber, please. They will be staying here for a few days."

Jeffrey bowed. "Of course, Majesty." He gestured for Alannah and Stayne to follow, then turned and walked down the hall, with Stayne and Alannah following after. They soon arrived at their destination.

Jeffrey stopped, and opened the door, revealing a large bedchamber. "I hope you both have a pleasant night." He bowed, then turned and walked away.

They walked in, and Alannah immediately collapsed onto the bed, sinking into its softness. Stayne climbed in next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed happily, pressing against him, and gently stroked his hand.

Stayne made a purring sound in his throat, and gently kissed her cheek. She sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Stayne smiled softly at her, and whispered in her ear. "Goodnight, my love."

He pulled her close, and drifted off to sleep, marveling as he always did at how incredibly lucky he was.


	14. Chapter 14 Meeting Alice

Chapter Fourteen Meeting Alice

_**Author's Note-The Riddle (Why is a Raven like a writing desk) doesn't actually have a set answer-but the one Alannah uses is my personal favorite. **_

When Alannah awoke the next morning, she discovered she was being stared at by a small dormouse. The mouse smiled at her, then spoke. "Lady Alannah, I am Mallymkun. Her Majesty has sent me to request that you and the Knave join her for breakfast. Will you attend?"

Alannah grinned. "Mallymkun? I have heard of you. Please tell the Queen that Ilosivic and I would be delighted to dine with her."

Mallymkun bowed and left the room. Alannah turned and nudged Stayne, who muttered incoherently and turned over. "Ilosivic, wake up."

Stayne kept his eye shut as he muttered, "Don't want to..." He wrapped the sheets around his body and fell silent.

Alannah sighed, and then smiled evilly. "Very well, I guess there's only one thing to do." She climbed out of bed and grabbed the sheets, giving them a hard tug. Stayne yelped in surprise as he went flying off the bed to land in a tangled heap on the floor. He rubbed his head, looking balefully at Alannah. "You are going to pay for that, love." Alannah smirked at him.

Stayne glared at her and untangled himself from the sheets. He stalked towards her, and Alannah giggled. Before he could reach her, she yelped in shock and ran to the other side of the bed.

Stayne smirked. "You can't stay away from me forever. I'll get you eventually."

Alannah giggled, and then waited until he was almost near her before ducking under his arms and racing around the bed again. "Catch me if you can."

Stayne smirked. "So that's how it's going to be, is it? Very well, my beauty."

He hurried around to the other side of the bed. Alannah tried to duck under him, but he grabbed her shoulders and tripped her so she fell on the bed. He smirked, and then kissed her. "I've caught you. What's my prize?"

Alannah sighed. "The usual…which unfortunately will have to wait, as the Queen is expecting us. Also, I need to get dressed."

Stayne sighed ruefully, and gave her one brief kiss before rolling off her. She walked over to the closet and opened it, revealing racks of dresses in every color of the rainbow. 'Nice to know that white isn't the only color around here.' She selected a deep blue dress with sheer sleeves, and turned to Stayne, holding it up in front of her. "What do you think?"

Stayne nodded. "Try it on."

Alannah shrugged out of her shirt, and Stayne moaned quietly. She looked at him, amused. "See something you like, Ilosivic?"

Stayne nodded. Alannah smirked, and then slipped the dress on, and Stayne's jaw dropped.

Alannah approached the bed, and slowly turned so he could see the dress. "Do you like it?"

Stayne gaped at her. "Umm…Uhhh…Umm…I…Uh huh."

Alannah laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. We'd better go, the Queen is waiting."

When they arrived in the dining hall, Mirana stood and greeted them. "Good morning to you both. Did you have a pleasant night's rest?"

Alannah curtsied. "Very pleasant, thank you. We are grateful for your hospitality."

Mirana smiled, then glided to her chair and sat. "Please, sit. We will be receiving some rather special guests this morning. Breakfast will be served when they arrive."

A manservant entered the dining hall, and bowed deeply before announcing, "Tarrant Hightopp and Alice Kingsley have arrived, Majesty."

Mirana smiled. "Show them in, please."

Stayne gulped as Tarrant and Alice walked into the dining hall. Alannah slipped her hand under the table and grabbed his, giving it a squeeze. Stayne relaxed.

Mirana stood and glided over to the newcomers. "Tarrant, Alice. Thank you so much for coming. Shall we dine?"

Alice curtsied. "We are most delighted to be here, Majesty." She then noticed the man sitting at the table, and her eyes widened in shock. She gathered herself and spoke. "Stayne, I must say I am surprised to see you here."

Tarrant, who had been gazing around the hall, turned at the sound of Alice's voice. He gaped at Stayne, feeling his eyes start to turn red and his skin darken. He opened his mouth, ready to unleash a torrent, when he noticed the young woman sitting next to him. She was staring coolly at Tarrant, and her eyes were slowly darkening to a deep red. He recognized the warning, and shut his mouth.

Alice cast a grateful look at Alannah, and then led Tarrant over to the table. He sat down, making sure to sit as far away from Stayne as he could. Alice walked over and sat next to Alannah. She smiled at her. "Alice Kingsley."

Alannah smiled back. "The Alice?"

Alice laughed, and then nodded. "Yes."

Alannah grinned. "Alannah Sullivan." She looked over at Stayne, who was staring at Alice with a very guilty expression on his face. "I gather you already know each other."

Alice smiled gently at Stayne. "How are you, Stayne?"

He looked at her, surprised by her voice, and smiled. "I am doing quite well, Alice. But tell me-when did you return to Underland?"

Alice laughed. "It was a few days after I left. I realized that as crazy as this world is, I felt more at home here than I ever had in London. So I returned. Also, I must admit-I missed my best friend." She nodded towards Tarrant, who was regaling the Queen with a story.

Alannah smiled at him. "He seems quite mad, Alice. I would like to meet him."

Alice grinned. "That is easy enough. Tarrant! Tarrant!"

Tarrant turned around and grinned at Alice. "What is it, Alice? Is it the hat? Is it not a good enough hat? Is it the food? I think the cook should be fired, don't you? Is it the lack of food?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's none of those things. I want to introduce you to Alannah Sullivan."

Tarrant's eyes widened, and he bowed to Alannah. "My pleasure. Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?'

Alannah grinned mischievously. "Because the notes for which they are noted are not noted to be musical notes."

Tarrant's eyes lit up. "That is a wonderful answer! You have no idea how many times I ask that, only to receive the same reply. Even Alice didn't have the slightest idea what the answer might be. I shall have to remember that, as it is a good answer, a proper answer, a wonderful answer, a…" he stopped as Alice stared pointedly at him. "Sorry."

Alannah laughed. "There's no need to apologize, Tarrant. You and I are going to get along splendidly, I just know it."

Tarrant grinned wickedly at her. "Are we? I look forward to that, Lady." Alannah smirked at him. "I look forward to it as well, Tarrant."

Stayne took a deep breath, struggling to control the rising tide of jealousy that threatened to overwhelm him. He clenched his fists, fighting the urge to strangle Tarrant. He watched as Alannah, Tarrant and Alice began conversing, and suddenly he felt sick. He slowly stood up, and without a word, walked out of the hall.

He walked as quickly as he could to the bedchamber, and upon reaching it he slammed the door and began cursing under his breath, pacing back and forth.

Alannah stood in front of the locked door, listening to Stayne curse. Her heart twisted, and she knocked firmly on the door. "Ilosivic? Let me in."

Stayne opened the door, and stepped aside. Alannah gazed at him in despair as he ignored her, continuing to pace and curse. "Look at me, please."

He stopped, and looked at her in frustration and anger. "Where's your new friend, Alannah? Waiting nearby? Have you come to tell me that you've decided to move on?"

Alannah gaped at him, and then slapped him as hard as she could. "How dare you! You bastard! How. Dare. You. I have given you my body, my heart and my soul! Do you honestly think I am going to throw all that away for Tarrant?! Do you really believe I'm that shallow?!"

Stayne looked at her in despair, and then collapsed onto the bed. "I…saw the two of you talking, and I just…snapped. I couldn't stay in that room anymore. I was…jealous."

Alannah smiled sadly, and walked over to the bed. She sat next to Stayne, and gently touched his face, turning him towards her. "Ilosivic, you have nothing to be jealous of. I am yours, completely and utterly. Besides, I believe Tarrant is more interested in Alice than me. So don't worry. I'm not about to leave you for the Mad Hatter. I'm not overly fond of tea, to be honest."

Stayne looked at her, a sad smile on his face. "I still worry. You are so beautiful, and I'm afraid that some handsome lord may come along and…I don't know if I could take that."

Alannah shook her head. "I only have eyes for you, my Knave. The most handsome of Lords will not receive so much as a glance from me."

Stayne sighed in relief, then suddenly turned and pinned Alannah to the bed, kissing her deeply. He pulled out of the kiss, and smirked wickedly at her. "I seem to recall that I won a prize earlier, and I think it's time my prize was claimed. Don't you?"

Alannah grinned at him. "I do."

Stayne growled at her before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.


	15. Chapter 15 Stolen Treasure

Chapter Fifteen Stolen Treasure

Stayne walked through the halls of Marmoreal, looking for Tarrant. He had left Alannah sleeping, and now he needed to find and make it clear to the Hatter that Alannah was his. He passed by a closed door, and paused as he heard voices. Quickly recognizing Tarrant's voice, he stopped and listened.

"But Alice, I never realized that I was causing any harm. I was merely trying to be friendly to Miss Alannah. It is not my fault that Stayne cannot take a joke. After all, I do not get mad when you and Thackery hold a conversation without me," Tarrant said in confusion.

Stayne sighed at Tarrant's mad logic, and then carefully knocked on the door. Alice opened it, and looked at Stayne. "Been standing there long? You had best come in, and then the matter can be resolved much quicker."

Stayne looked at her guiltily, and then stepped into the room.

He sighed, and looked at Tarrant. "Tarrant, I realize now you were only trying to be friendly. But that didn't stop me from being rather jealous at first. I saw you talking to her, and…" he sighed deeply, collapsing onto a chair. Alice smiled at him in understanding.

"You must love her very much, Stayne."

Stayne nodded. "I do. She gave me back my soul. She is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

Alice smiled, and then looked at him with a serious expression. "Do you trust her?"

Stayne gaped at Alice. "Of course I trust her! She's…never given me any reason not to", he finished in an awed voice. He looked at Alice, who nodded. "You know, Alice, I think your Overland logic works quite well sometimes."

Alice laughed. "Thank you, Stayne. Now, you must tell us how you two met."

Tarrant's eyes lit up. "Oh, I love a good story. Please do tell one, Stayne."

Stayne smiled softly. "I first noticed Alannah when she performed at the Red Queen's Masquerade Ball…"

Alannah walked through the Gardens, drinking in all the beautiful flowers. She had awoken earlier to find Stayne missing, and at first had been nearly sick with worry. But upon going downstairs, she had been informed by Mirana that Stayne had come down earlier looking for Tarrant. Alannah was quite alarmed by the news until Mirana assured her that he was merely trying to make amends for that morning.

She stopped at one of the beds, and bent down to smell the rose in the middle. Much to her surprise, the rose pulled back and looked at her. "Well! Did you ever see such impertinence? How would you like it if I went around smelling you?"

Alannah smiled. "I am very sorry if I offended you. But you have such a lovely fragrance that I could not help but smell it."

The Rose smiled. "Well, dear I guess there was no real harm done. I do have a lovely fragrance, don't I? And my petals, what do you make of them?"

Alannah gently stroked the Rose's petals. "They are exquisite petals, madam. I have never seen a lovelier rose."

The Rose smiled. "Thank you. Now, about your petals…they seem a bit brown. Perhaps you should be watered a bit more. Your color is quite nice, though."

Alannah nodded seriously. "I shall try to make my petals a bit more presentable."

She bowed to the Rose, and then walked on, chuckling quietly under her breath. "Bloody conceited flowers."

She reached the middle of the garden and sat under a large tree, humming softly to herself, and listening to the buzz of the rocking horse flies. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She never noticed the shadowy figure watching her from behind a wall.

Lord Maxwell crouched behind the garden wall, gazing at Alannah as she drifted off to sleep. He smiled wickedly at her, and whispered to himself. "Mine, all mine. I am her suitor, which makes her mine. She thinks she can just toss me aside for that Knave, but she is wrong." He turned at the sound of footsteps, and smiled at the owner. "Well, Jeffrey-did you get what I asked?"

Jeffrey nodded an expression of guilt and shame on his face. "I did, but I wish I never had to. I may have worked for you once, but…"

"But you did not want the Queen to know about…other things. Such as the fact you seem to always acquire certain… items of great value?"

Jeffrey hung his head, and Maxwell grinned wickedly. He held out his hand, and Jeffrey placed a small vial in it. The vial was filled with a clear blue liquid. Maxwell tilted it. "Will this work?"

Jeffrey nodded. "It's got Dormouse fur, a sliver of Gryphon feather, and two teaspoons of dream logic. It should put her to sleep for a few hours."

"Long enough for me to get away." He slowly approached Alannah, and silently knelt in front of her. Her mouth was slightly open as she slept, and Maxwell quickly uncapped the vial and forced it between her lips.

Alannah's eyes shot open as the cold liquid sloshed down her throat, and she stiffened in terror at the sight before her. She opened her mouth to scream, but then the potion took affect, and she slumped in a heap.

Maxwell grinned, then gathered her in his arms and quickly carried her outside the walls of the palace, where a carriage sat waiting. He quickly opened the door and shoved Alannah in. A coil of rope lay on the seat next to her.

Taking a length of rope, Maxwell tied her hands and feet, then gagged her with his handkerchief. "Just want to make sure you stay secure. Don't want you waking up and trying to escape."

He finished tying, and then began to climb onto the seat. Suddenly he paused, and smiled wickedly. He pulled a piece of paper and a small pen out of his pocket, and quickly composed a note. He hopped down from the seat and walked to the front door. His knock was answered by an old man dressed in white. "Yes, Sir?"

Maxwell held out the note. "I understand that the Knave of Hearts is here. Could you please see that he gets this?"

The man bowed. "Shall I give a name, Sir?"

Maxwell shook his head. "That will not be necessary."

"Very good, Sir." The butler closed the door, and Maxwell smiled wickedly, walked back to the carriage and drove quickly off.

Meanwhile, Stayne was beginning to get very worried. He had been looking for Alannah for what seemed like hours, and no one he spoke to had seen her. One of the servants had said he saw her in the garden. Stayne had gone there only to find it deserted, and the flowers weren't any help.

Now, he stood in the main hall, pacing back and forth in worry and frustration. Mirana and Alice watched him, concerned expressions on their faces. Alice spoke up. "Did you check the library?" She winced as Stayne turned his gaze on her.

"Yes. I checked the library, the throne room, the kitchens, the garden, the ballroom. I checked everywhere. I cannot find her!"

They turned at the sound of footsteps, watching as the butler walked into the room. He approached Stayne, and bowed.

"Pardon me Sir, but I was asked to give you this." He held out the note, and Stayne took it, bewildered.

Stayne opened the note, and he moaned in fear at the contents. "Oh no."

He staggered, his back hitting the wall. "No, no. He…Oh Time!" He shut his eye, fighting the urge to scream. The note fell from his fingers, and Alice bent down and picked it up.

'I have stolen a great treasure. It is a very precious item, and I am certain you are going to miss it terribly. But it was mine first. I am merely reclaiming what was mine.'

Alice looked at Stayne in slight confusion. "This note seems to have some meaning for you."

Stayne shook with anger. "It does. It means that Alannah is in danger from an old…suitor of hers."

Mirana looked serious. "How much danger?"

Stayne laughed bitterly. "She could die." The laugh turned into a strangled sob, and he sank to the floor. "She…could…die." He moaned and buried his head in his hands.

Mirana spoke seriously. "Then we must do all we can to find her. I shall send out search parties immediately. Alice, you and Tarrant will be in charge of that. Stayne?"

Stayne looked at her, a dull expression on his face. "Yes?"

"Would Alannah have gone willingly with this man?"

Stayne shook his head vehemently. "Never. He would have to take her by force. It's the only way she would have gone anywhere with him."

Mirana looked grim, and then turned to Alice. "Go to the kitchens and tell me if a vial filled with a clear blue liquid is in the potions cupboard, please."

Alice ran down the hall. She retuned a few moments later, shaking her head. "No, Majesty. There was no vial like the one you described. What was the potion?"

"One of my more powerful sleeping draughts. That must have been how he managed."

She knelt in front of Stayne, and clasped his hand in hers. "We will find her. I promise you."

Stayne looked at Mirana. "And if we find her dead, what then? What do I do then? If I lose her…" he choked on a sob. "I can't lose her."

Mirana shook her head. "You won't. But the sooner we start figuring out a way to get her back, the better."


	16. Chapter 16 Watch For Me by Moonlight

Chapter Sixteen Watch For Me by Moonlight

Alannah awoke to numbing, bone aching cold. She blinked slowly, her mind still fuzzy from the effects of the sleeping draught. Slowly, awareness began to filter back into her eyes, and she whimpered with fear, looking around at the room she was imprisoned in. It was small, and barren of any furniture. The stone walls radiated cold, and she could feel where dripping water had frozen against the masonry. The only light came from a small window set high in the wall. Suddenly, her eyes fell on a part of the wall that was not stone, but wood. She stared at it uncomprehendingly before realizing it was a door.

With a sob, she ran towards it, and was suddenly yanked off her feet. She landed on the cold stone floor with a cry of pain. The realization that she was shackled to the wall hit her, and she began sobbing and shaking.

The door opened, and Alannah drew back against the glare. She watched as a blurred figure came towards her, stopping just beyond the reach of the chain. Alannah whimpered as her vision slowly cleared, revealing Lord Maxwell. He smiled at Alannah.

"How nice to see that you are finally awake, Lady Alannah. Did you have a good sleep?"

Alannah trembled with fear and cold. "Let me go. Please. Let me go."

Maxwell chuckled darkly. "I am afraid I cannot do that. You see, I intend to hold on to what I consider most precious, and you my beauty, are very precious to me."

He reached out and ran his hand along her cheek. "Very precious."

Alannah shuddered and pulled away. "What are you going to do to me?"

Maxwell smiled enigmatically. "Why, nothing. I'm not going to lay a hand on you."

Alannah gazed at him in incomprehension. "Then what…"

Maxwell smiled, and Alannah's blood froze. "It's quite simple. All you have to do is agree to be mine. Then I unshackle you, and we can start a new life far away. Just say the word, and you can be free."

Alannah glared at him in hatred. "Never."

Maxwell sadly shook his head. "I can see this is going to take a while. No matter, starvation and cold are great persuaders. I'm sure that in a few days, you will come around to me."

He turned to leave and paused as he heard Alannah speak in a flat voice.

"He will find me."

Maxwell turned and looked at her, a slight smile on his face. She was gazing at him with flat hate.

"Ilosivic will find me, and when he does….he will kill you."

Maxwell gently shook his head. "He won't. You see, I've been planning this for some time. We are hidden much too well for anyone to find us." He turned and walked out of the door, shutting it and leaving Alannah alone in her dark prison.

She curled up into a ball, and began sobbing. 'Please…find me.'

Stayne sat in the main hall of Marmoreal, listening with numbed horror to the reports of the returning search party. Tarrant stepped forward, and sighed before addressing Mirana.

"Majesty, we have covered every acre of the Outlands and Witzend. We even scoured the Tulgey Wood. There is absolutely no sign of the Lady Alannah or her kidnapper. A few of the soldiers even walked through Salazen Grum, to no avail. The parties that I sent to Snud have not yet returned, nor has the party that Alice accompanied to Queast. Perhaps they will have better news."

Mirana nodded solemnly. "Thank you Tarrant. You may go and get some food if you like."

Tarrant bowed, and then left the room. Mirana glided over to Stayne and sat next to him. "The other search parties may have more luck."

Stayne laughed brokenly. "And if they don't? If they can't find her?" He leapt to his feet and began stalking back and forth. Mirana watched him sadly.

"Stayne, I know you feel helpless but..." she fell silent as Stayne wheeled on her, grief and rage on his face.

"HELPLESS?! THE WOMAN I LOVE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A MADMAN, AND I SIT HERE WAITING FOR SEARCH PARTIES TO RETURN!!"

He sank to his knees, sobbing brokenly. Mirana went over to where he knelt and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know. But I have my entire army out searching for her, and I'm sure by now news of her kidnapping has reached the ears of every Underlander. Sooner or later, someone will come forward with useful news. We. Will. Find. Her."

Stayne took a deep, shuddering breath, and then looked at Mirana in determination. "I want to go look for her. I cannot just sit here and wait. I owe her more than that. I have to find her."

Mirana looked at him thoughtfully. He gazed back, anger and determination in his face.

Mirana smiled gently. "Go to the armory and find yourself a weapon. When Tarrant resumes his search you can go with him."

Stayne sighed in relief. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He climbed to his feet and set off for the armory. He selected a double bladed sword and thrust it into his belt, then took off for the main hall at a dead run. Tarrant was waiting for him, and he smiled wickedly at Stayne.

"Let's go find yer lady love."

Alannah had lost track of time in her prison. The cold had pierced her bones, and she could hear her teeth rattle as she trembled. Her dress had become soaked by the water that constantly dripped from the walls. She curled up tighter, trying desperately to salvage any warmth she could. She rocked back and forth, sobbing quietly. After Maxwell had left her, she had begun screaming for help as loud as she could. It didn't take her long to realize that there was no one around to hear, and she had screamed in anguish before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

Now she gazed with dull eyes at the window set high in the wall, watching blankly as the moonlight filtered through, making patterns on the nearby wall. She began to softly sing to herself.

"Look for me by moonlight/watch for me by moonlight/come to me by moonlight".

She blinked, her eyes heavy with sleep. "Come to me by moonlight..." Her eyelids drooped, and she fell into a restless sleep.

She was shocked awake what seemed like minutes later when a bucket of ice cold water was tossed over her. The pain was so immense that the breath was knocked out of her, and she scooted frantically towards the wall, sobbing breathlessly. Maxwell smiled at her.

"No falling asleep, now."

Alannah ignored him, and began humming quietly to herself. Maxwell stepped forward and grabbed Alannah's chin roughly, forcing her head around. "Look at me, you worthless baggage. I am going to ask the same question I did this morning. All you have to do is say 'yes'. Will you agree to be mine?"

Alannah shuddered for breath. "No." She yelped in pain as Maxwell slapped her. He stood up and walked out, speaking over his shoulder.

"Then you can stay here for a bit longer." The door slammed shut, and Alannah shook with sobs. "Ilosivic, please…please find me.", she muttered over and over.

Stayne came walking out of the Tulgey Wood, a helpless look on his face. Tarrant opened his mouth to inform him that a search party had already been in there, but thought better of it. Stayne took a deep breath before speaking.

"No…sign. I even checked the cave the Jabberwock used to live in. Nothing." He sighed in despair. "If we don't find her…"

Tarrant gazed at him in sympathy. He knew that he should despise Stayne for what he had done. He could still feel the scar from where Stayne's sword had sliced his cheek open in the Red Queen's dungeons. He had hated the Knave for betraying his friends and working for the bloody Red Queen. But looking at him, Tarrant realized that he no longer felt any hatred towards him. Instead, he felt a deep sympathy. He knew that had it been Alice who had been kidnapped, he would be as mad with fear and rage as Stayne was.

"There's one place we didn't think to look. The Duchess's house is still standing. But it's a long ways from here."

Stayne looked at Tarrant in confusion. "I thought the Duchess died years ago."

Tarrant nodded. "She did, but she built her house so well that it has remained intact. However, nobody ever goes there anymore except…" his eyes suddenly lit up. "CHESHIRE!!"

Stayne gawped at Tarrant, who began laughing. "Chessur used to belong to the Duchess! He told me once that he goes back to the house every week to revisit his memories. If Alannah's there, then there's a good chance of Chess spotting her!"

Alannah sang softly to herself, gazing blankly at the wall. She thought it was morning, but she was too numb with cold and hunger to lift her head. She had stopped shaking, and now she was beginning to slip into delirium. She kept singing, trying desperately to hold on. She suddenly stopped singing, gazing at the wall, where a strange cloud had begun to form. The cloud slowly began to coalesce into a shape, and Alannah found herself looking into the green eyes of the Cheshire Cat.

Chessur stared in shock at the young woman chained to the wall. She was deathly pale, and he could see that her dress was soaking wet. Her eyes were dull and blank. He floated over to her, then reached out and gently touched her shoulder, drawing back with a hiss of pain at how cold her skin was. "Miss? Can you hear me?"

Alannah slowly turned her head, and stared at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She nodded numbly.

Chessur gazed at her sadly. "How did you come to be here, and what is your name?"

Alannah took a deep breath. "Alannah. I was…kidnapped. Lord Maxwell did it. Where's….Ilosivic?"

Chessur shook his head in sympathy. "I don't know, but I will do my best to find him. Is there any message you want me to take to him?"

Alannah nodded weakly. "Watch for me by moonlight. He'll….know."

Chessur nodded. "Very well. I promise, the next time you see me it will be when you are rescued." He vanished, and slowly floated up to the window and away. Alannah gazed after him.

Stayne was walking back to the palace when a cry from Tarrant made him turn. Floating in the air was the Cheshire Cat, looking more serious than Stayne had ever seen him. Chessur floated over to Stayne, who nearly collapsed upon hearing him speak.

"I found her."

Stayne staggered, and Tarrant bore him up. He shot him a grateful look before turning to Chessur. "Is she alive?"

Chessur sighed sadly. "She is, but I don't know how for how much longer. She gave me a message to give to you, one she said you would understand. '_Watch for me by moonlight_.'"

Stayne moaned. "It's from a song of hers. It's about someone's lover dying to save them."

Tarrant looked grim. "Then we had better get on the move. We may not have much time. Chess, you know the way better than either of us, so you can lead. Stayne, are you ready?"

Stayne breathed deeply. He nodded, and the three of them set off.

Stayne smiled grimly as the rest of the song ran through his mind. 'Though hell should bar the way.'


	17. Chapter 17 Hell Should Bar The Way

Chapter Seventeen Though Hell Should Bar the Way

Alannah breathed slowly, her lungs straining in the cold. She had been slipping in and out of delirium, and now she watched with blank eyes as the door slowly opened.

Lord Maxwell came forward, gazing down at the woman who lay curled up on the floor. She had proven to be more stubborn then he realized. No matter how many times he asked the question, she had responded in the same manner. But now her skin was nearly blue with cold, and her eyes were beginning to fade into a dull green. He knelt down in front of her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. Her eyes stared through him, blank and unseeing. He slapped her, and her eyes flickered briefly before settling back into a dull apathy. He slapped her harder, and she moaned quietly, but showed no sign of comprehension.

Maxwell stood up. "I guess this means that you will not yield to me. Very well. Your death should be soon. Goodbye, My Lady. He laughed quietly, then turned and walked out the door. He walked down a long dark hall towards a set of stone steps that ascended upwards. He carefully climbed the steps, emerging in a large kitchen. At the bottom of one wall was a small window. Maxwell had no idea why the window was there, but he had not questioned it. He had purchased the house when the owner had passed away, hoping to turn it into a summer home for himself and Alannah. He had found the cellar quite by accident-

_He had been exploring the kitchen when he noticed that one of the walls seemed longer than the other three. He had gone over to the wall, and slowly run his hands along it, stopping when he discovered a small depression in the woodwork. He hooked his fingers into the depression and pulled as hard as he could. The door opened with a screech, and Maxwell had found himself looking down at a flight of stone steps. He had walked down, shivering against the cold, stopping when he came to another door. He had carefully turned the handle, expecting it to be locked. To his surprise, it had opened easily_.

Now he walked out of the kitchen, looking out the window at the land outside. He smiled insanely. "I wonder if she'll be remembered in the years to come. It's such a tragedy when a young person dies before their time. But it's even more tragic when it's a death that could have been prevented."

Stayne crouched behind a tree, staring grimly at the large house in front of him. He, Tarrant and Chessur had been running for what seemed like hours.

"Are you sure she's in there, Chessur?" Tarrant panted breathlessly. Chessur nodded.

"He's got her chained up in the cellar. My old mistress hardly ever went in it, since she was very sensitive to cold."

Stayne gulped. "How cold is it in there?"

Chessur gave a sad sigh. "Freezing. I don't know if she is still alive."

Tarrant spoke up, seeing Stayne's eye start to glaze over. "How do we get in without being seen, Chess?"

Chessur frowned, and then brightened up. "There's a small door set in the outside wall. That opens up to the outside cellar stairs. It's rather well hidden, though. I don't know if I could find it."

Tarrant looked at him grimly. "Then you had better do your best. Find the door, Chess."

Chessur nodded, and then disappeared. Tarrant turned and grabbed Stayne's arms, giving him a shake. "Stayne. You cannot give up now. We are close. Alannah needs you."

Stayne nodded. "You're right, Tarrant. Thank you." He clenched his fists, and breathed slowly. Tarrant smiled before turning to await the return of Chessur.

Chessur floated slowly along the outside wall, searching for the hidden door. He had nearly given up when he spotted a dull flash of copper. He floated towards it, purring in triumph when he saw the ancient door handle. He slowly solidified his paw, and turned the handle. Much to his relief, the door was unlocked. He tugged on it, and then realized he was going to need help to get it open. He quickly floated to where Stayne and Tarrant were waiting.

"I found the door, but it's jammed. You both are going to have to open it."

He led them over to the door, and Stayne grasped the handle, giving it a mighty tug. The door slowly opened, and Tarrant slipped his hands in between the door and the jamb, tugging as hard as he could. The door opened a few more feet before coming to a stop.

Tarrant gasped out, "I think that's all I can manage. Stayne, do you think you can get through the gap?"

Stayne nodded, and then slipped through the gap. Tarrant followed after, and they carefully made their way down the steps into the darkness below. Chessur followed after them.

Stayne looked blindly around, whispering quietly. "Any idea which way we should go, Chessur?"

Chessur looked around, his night vision enabling him to see. He reached down and tugged Stayne's hand, pulling him to the left. "This way. You'll see a small light set in the ceiling. That's where the door is."

"The light must surely be out by now, Chess." Tarrant said in confusion.

Chessur shook his head. "My mistress hated having to replenish her cellar light, so she found a way to make it burn perpetually. She told me once what the ingredients were, but I didn't pay attention. Whatever she used worked, though."

Stayne sighed in exasperation. "It doesn't matter! We need to get moving!" He set off in the direction Chessur had indicated. Tarrant followed quickly after. They soon arrived at the door, and Stayne began shaking so hard he nearly collapsed. Tarrant looked at him in sympathy.

"Stayne, we have to go in there. You know that."

Stayne groaned. "I…don't think I can, Tarrant."

Tarrant grasped his arms. "You can, and you have to. Your Lady is waiting on you. Don't give up now."

Stayne gulped, then slowly reached out and turned the handle. He stepped into the room and screamed in anguish at the sight in front of him.

Alannah was curled up on the floor, her eyes shut. She was breathing slowly, and her skin was blue. Stayne moaned in agony, and slowly walked towards her. He collapsed to his knees in front of her. He reached out and touched her, and moaned afresh at how cold she was.

"Alannah….?"

He reached out and began to gently stroke her hair, wincing at the small slivers of ice that his fingers encountered. "Wake up. Please. Please. You have to wake up. You have to. I found you. Please, my love. Wake up." His eye fell on the chain, and then traveled down to the shackles around her wrists. A black hatred for Lord Maxwell threatened to overwhelm him, and he gripped his sword handle so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"That slurking urpal slackush scrum."

Tarrant's eyes widened in surprise at Stayne's language. He had been watching sadly as Stayne tried to wake Alannah up. He was about to teasingly chastise him when he noticed Alannah's eyes flickering. At first, he put it down to a trick of the light. But his jaw dropped when they slowly began to open. He stared in blank surprise, robbed of speech.

Alannah was dimly aware of someone stroking her hair, and she was certain that Maxwell had returned once more, but she was too weak to make him stop. She was determined, however, to not give him the satisfaction of her death. She slowly opened her eyes, even though they felt like lead weights. Slowly, she focused on the figure kneeling in front of her, and her heart began pounding.

"Ilosivic….?" She whispered in disbelief.

Stayne gasped loudly, and then looked down into her eyes, which were filled with tears. "Alannah?"

His hands shot out and grabbed her, pulling her into a tight embrace as she shook with sobs of relief. "You found me, you found me, you found me."

Stayne spoke in a choked voice. "I will always find you." He stared at the chain, and slowly drew his sword. "Alannah? Can you move your arms at all?"

Alannah slowly lifted her arms, and the chain was pulled up. Stayne placed his sword on the chain. "Hold still, love. I'm going to get you unshackled."

Alannah nodded, and Stayne brought his sword up and down on the chain, which snapped in half. Alannah sobbed in relief as she felt it give, and she threw her arms around Stayne, crushing herself against him. He dropped his sword and embraced her just as tightly.

Tarrant had been keeping watch outside the door when he noticed Lord Maxwell coming down the hall. He smiled madly, and hid himself in the shadows. As Lord Maxwell passed him, Tarrant stepped out and placed his sword to his throat, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Greetin's, yer Lordship. There's someone here that would like ta have words with ye." He shoved Lord Maxwell forward and into the room.

"Look what I found, Stayne."

Stayne turned at the sound of his voice, and glared in black hatred at Lord Maxwell. Alannah looked over, and whimpered in fear, pressing herself against Stayne.

Stayne continued staring at Maxwell, who gulped in fear. "Tarrant, take Alannah and get back to Marmoreal. She needs the Queen's healing powers. I will be along after I finish something here."

Alannah shook with fear. "No, Ilosivic. Please don't leave me."

Stayne cupped her face in his hands, and looked gently into her eyes. "I'll be right behind you, love. I swear. But I don't want you seeing this. Go with Tarrant."

Tarrant stepped forward, flinging Lord Maxwell against the wall uncaringly. He gently reached for Alannah. "Come on, Lady. Let's get you out of here."

Alannah gulped, and then slowly allowed Tarrant to take her arm. He looked at Stayne, and then suddenly smiled madly. "Do your….best."

Stayne smiled back. "I intend to." He waited until Tarrant and Alannah had left before walking over to where Lord Maxwell lay slumped. He reached down, and slowly pulled him upright.

"I told you before if you ever came near her again you would curse the day your mother was born."

Maxwell looked at him in fear. "Are you going to take my head off?"

Stayne laughed darkly, then walked over and picked up his sword. "That's much too quick! I have something else in mind. Although, by the time I'm finished, you will wish I had taken your head."

He walked over to the door, and slowly shut it. He smiled evilly, and advanced on Lord Maxwell. "Now, where shall I begin…?"

Tarrant slapped the reins of the horses, urging them onward. He had found Maxwell's carriage in the drive and against Alannah's protests had carefully bundled her in. Now he urged the horses faster, knowing that time was important.

He arrived at the palace, and leapt down from the seat, lifting Alannah out of the carriage and running towards the door. Her breathing was ragged, and she was shaking and moaning with fever. "Hold on, Lady Alannah."

He pounded on the door, and shot inside as soon as it was opened, sending the butler spinning. He looked wildly around, and noticed Mirana running towards him.

She stared in horror at Alannah. "Get her into a bed, quickly! I will be along soon. Where is Stayne?"

Tarrant chuckled grimly. "He had some business to attend to. He'll be along."

Mirana nodded, understanding what Tarrant meant. Then she turned and ran off to the kitchens.

Tarrant quickly ran through the halls and into the first bedchamber he could find. He gently placed Alannah on the bed and carefully began to peel her dress off, wrapping her tightly in the blankets when he finished. She continued shaking with cold, and Tarrant stared helplessly at her.

Mirana came into the room, carrying a large vial filled with a purple liquid. She approached Alannah, and gently touched her shoulder. "Lady Alannah? You need to drink this."

Mirana sighed as Alannah showed no sign of hearing. "Tarrant, get her upright. I need to give this to her or she will die."

Tarrant came forward, and placing his arms under Alannah's, slowly pulled her upright. Mirana gently forced open her mouth, and placed the vial inside, tilting it so the liquid would go down her throat. When the vial was empty, Mirana sighed. "You can put her down now, Tarrant. Let her rest."

He did, and they walked out of the room. Their eyes widened in shock as they saw Stayne running towards them. "Where is she?"

He had finished with Lord Maxwell only a few moments before. What was once a handsome Lord had become a bleeding piece of flesh just barely recognizable as human. Stayne had left him in the cellar, blinded, crippled, and bleeding to death.

Mirana smiled. "In there, sleeping. I have given her one of my more powerful healing draughts, but her ordeal exhausted her."

Stayne gasped in relief. "Thank you, Majesty. May I please go in?"

Mirana nodded, and Stayne ran in. He quickly climbed onto the bed, and pulled Alannah into his arms. "I love you." He gently kissed her, and then drifted off to sleep.

Tarrant watched a small smile on his face. "Majesty, will Lady Alannah recover?"

Mirana smiled. "Yes, I believe both of them will recover quite nicely."

Tarrant looked confused. "But Stayne wasn't hurt, and he's the only other person in the room. There isn't someone hidden in there, is there?"

Mirana laughed. "In a way. Alannah's the one hiding the person…at least for now."

Tarrant's eyes suddenly widened in shock. "You mean she's…."

Mirana nodded, and Tarrant's face split into a grin. "I wonder how Stayne will take it."

Mirana shook her head. "We can tell them both later. Right now, we should leave them in peace."

Tarrant nodded, and the two of them walked off, leaving the lovers to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 My Redemption

Chapter Eighteen My Redemption

Alannah slowly opened her eyes, looking around in profound relief at the bedchamber she was lying in. She shivered, remembering what Maxwell had done. She hoped that he had been paid back for every hour of pain and torment he had put her through.

She slowly turned her head and smiled at Stayne. He was still asleep, and his breath was landing on her shoulder. Alannah stroked his face, thanking Time that she had met him.

Stayne felt Alannah's hand on his face and opened his eye, staring intently at her. Suddenly, much to her surprise, he began sobbing, burying his face in her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Ilosivic, what's the matter?"

Stayne's reply was muffled. "You almost died at the hands of that madman. I swore I would keep you safe, and you almost died. I truly am a Knave."

Alannah's eyes widened in understanding, and she gently placed her hand under Stayne's chin, pulling his head up so he was staring into her eyes. He gulped, and looked away. She smiled, and turned his face towards hers.

"Ilosivic, listen to me. You are not a knave. You are the most courageous man I have known, and I love you more deeply than you can imagine. Nothing can change that."

Stayne kissed her deeply. "If I lost you, I would go mad." He chuckled grimly. "I think I did go mad for a bit when I saw what that guddlers scut had done to you."

Alannah shivered. "I don't blame you. What did you do to him?"

Stayne looked grim. "Alannah, some things should not be told. Suffice it to say, he will never bother us again."

Alannah gulped. "Then I will not ask again. But at least answer me this…do you regret doing it?"

Stayne grinned wickedly. "No, and if you had been dead, I would have done even worse to him."

Alannah smiled, and then pulled Stayne down into a deep kiss. His hand slipped under the blankets and he began to slowly stroke her arms.

"You're warmer, love. You were so cold when we found you."

Alannah sighed. "The Queen gave me something, I think. I remember this wonderful warm liquid going down my throat, and then feeling warmth rush through my body. It was quite nice."

She gasped in surprise as Stayne's hand traveled across her stomach and upwards, resting on her breast. Stayne smirked at her.

"Alannah, what do you have on under those blankets?"

She giggled mischievously. "Would you like to find out?"

Stayne growled softly at her and dove under the covers.

Alannah sighed happily and rested her head on Stayne's chest, listening to his muffled heartbeat. He was gently stroking her arm, staring into her eyes.

"Alannah? Why did he have you imprisoned?"

Alannah shuddered. "Because I would not give him the answer he wanted. He told me that all I had to do was agree to be his, and I would be free. But I refused."

Stayne gently kissed her. "You're a marvel, love."

He yelped in surprise as she suddenly flipped him onto his back. Alannah smirked at him, and then kissed him deeply, traveling down his chest and stomach, then back up to his throat. He gasped in pleasure.

"You…seem to have recovered."

Alannah licked his throat. "Why, Ilosivic, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Just…a …thought." He moaned, placing his hands on her thighs, and slowly pulling her down. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as he entered her.

"Open your eyes, Alannah. I want to see you."

Alannah opened her eyes, and stared at him, seeing the love and passion reflected within. She began to rock, never taking her eyes off him, and he cried out in pleasure, quickly joining her rhythm. Their cries mingled, and Alannah collapsed on top of his chest.

There was a knock on the door, and Alannah looked up. "Come in."

Mirana came gliding into the room, smiling at the sight before her. "Lady Alannah, how nice to know that you have recovered. I trust you are not doing anything too…strenuous?" She laughed softly at the blushes that came over the faces of Stayne and Alannah, and then looked at Stayne with a serious expression.

"I will not ask what you did to Lord Maxwell, nor will I lay down any punishment. Whatever you did to him was no doubt deserved. I am just glad that you found your lady in time."

Stayne nodded. "So am I, Majesty. I never thought Chessur could be such a great help."

Alannah looked shocked. "Chessur? How..?"

Mirana smiled grimly. "It seems that the place where Lord Maxwell had you imprisoned was the cellar of the Duchess's house. Chessur belonged to her once, you know."

Alannah smiled gratefully. "The next time I see that cat, I am going to give him a humongous dish of cream. I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

Mirana laughed. "He would. Now, you need to get some more sleep." She suddenly grinned. "After all, that child has been through quite a lot in the last few days."

Stayne looked at her, confused. "What child?"

Alannah gaped at Mirana, who nodded. Alannah's hand slowly traveled down to her stomach, and her eyes widened at the slight bump she felt. She had first noticed it when she was still imprisoned, but at the time had been too focused on staying alive to realize what it meant. She looked again at the Queen, and Mirana smiled.

Alannah whooped with joy and kissed Stayne as hard as she could, laughing at the expression on his face.

"Our child, Ilosivic!" She told him laughingly. Stayne goggled at her in surprise and happiness.

"You…you're pregnant?" He whispered, awestruck. She nodded.

Stayne grinned, and then kissed her deeply. "Oh darling, that is the best news you could ever have given me."

Alannah grinned happily, and then placed Stayne's hand on her stomach. "Our child. Can you believe that?" She smiled as he gently stroked her, letting his hand rove over the bump that he felt.

"Mine," he whispered happily. He looked over at Mirana, and smiled in gratitude. "How far along is she?"

"About three weeks. If you like, I could give her a potion that will let you know if it is a boy or a girl."

Stayne shook his head. "I'd rather be surprised. What about you, love?"

Alannah laughed softly. "I don't care what I have."

Mirana grinned. "A very wise attitude. Now, there are a few serious matters that I need to discuss with you both, starting with how Alannah was abducted. It seems that one of my servants, Jeffrey, once worked for Lord Maxwell. It also seems that Jeffrey has a predilection for thievery, especially when it comes to jewels and other items. Maxwell had threatened Jeffrey with exposure if he did not help him abduct you. Now, Jeffrey has fully admitted his compliance in your abduction, and also his sincere reluctance for said compliance. Are you willing to forgive him?"

Alannah nodded. "Yes."

Stayne gaped at her in disbelief. "Alannah, if not for him Lord Maxwell…"

"Would have found another way, and you know it. The only way I would ever be free of him would be through death-mine or his. Thank Time the death was his."

Stayne drew a harsh breath. "Yes."

Alannah looked over at Mirana. "Tell Jeffrey that I fully forgive him. Also, be sure to thank Tarrant for all his help."

Mirana nodded, then turned and glided out of the room. Stayne smiled wickedly at Alannah.

"I thought she'd never leave. Now, where were we..?"

Alannah giggled as his lips descended on hers.

Tarrant and Alice smiled as they watched Stayne squire Alannah around the palace. She had recovered quite nicely, and now she was ready to get out of bed, much to Stayne's dismay. His suggestion that they remain in bed for "just a bit longer" had been met with a playful smack upside the head. Alannah had smirked at him before climbing out of bed and dressing. He had sighed in mock dismay before getting dressed himself.

They walked over to Alice and Tarrant. Tarrant smiled softly at Alannah. "I'm glad to see you recovered, My Lady." Alannah smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you so much for your help. I'm indebted to you."

Tarrant shook his head. "No, you aren't. You do not owe me anything, Lady Alannah."

Alannah looked over at Alice, a huge smile on her face. "You will never believe the news I got from the Queen yesterday."

Alice laughed. "I just might. What is the news?"

Tarrant laughed wickedly. "I bet I know, and I am sure it is wonderful news, and something that makes women quite happy, and men sometimes as well, and it's wonderful news, and"…he stopped, gulping as he noticed Alannah staring at him, her eyes flashing red. 'Sorry."

Alannah smirked. "Good."

Alice laughed. "Well, now that Tarrant has finished his rambling, what's the news?"

Alannah grinned happily. "I'm pregnant. Ilosivic is going to be a father."

Alice whooped and pulled Alannah into a hug. "That is marvelous news! Congratulations to you both!"

Tarrant grinned at Stayne. "Congratulations, Ilosivic."

Stayne looked at him, startled, and then smiled gently at him. "Thank you, Tarrant."

Alice smiled softly. "My congratulations as well, Ilosivic. You've changed quite a lot since I last saw you."

Stayne nodded, wrapping his arms around Alannah. "I know, and I have this beauty to thank for it. It's funny, but when I worked for the Red Queen all I could think about was maybe someday I would be able to atone for my numerous crimes. I never counted on being banished to the Outlands. But that was the best thing that ever happened to me, because it allowed me to find my redemption in the form of a green eyed beauty."

Alannah smiled softly at him, unshed tears in her eyes. "I love you so much, my Knave."

Stayne softly kissed her. "And I you, My Lady, my redemption, my life."

They were interrupted by the sound of someone gently clearing their throat. They looked over to see Mirana standing nearby with a piece of paper in her hand. She smiled at Stayne and without a word pressed the paper into his hand. He opened it, and gasped in shock at the contents.

"Majesty…I..."

Mirana smiled gently. "You have earned it, Ilosivic. You are completely free."

Alannah took the paper, and her hand flew to her mouth when she read what it said.

'_**Be it known to all citizens of Underland that the Knave of Hearts, better known as Ilosivic Stayne, is hereby given a Royal Pardon for all crimes he committed while under the forceful employ of Iracebeth of Crims, former Ruler and Red Queen of Underland. **_

_**Mirana of Marmoreal, Queen of Underland'**_


	19. Chapter 19 Fortune And Fate

Chapter Nineteen Fortune and Fate

_**Author's Note-This is the Last Chapter, so it is going to be a bit shorter than the others. Thank you to all who reviewed and I will have more stories coming**_.

**Nine Months Later**

Stayne paced outside the bedchamber, wincing slightly as he heard Alannah's moans of pain. He had never imagined he could be more nervous than he already was, but each time he heard her crying his pulse would race. He was sure he was wearing a hole in the floor, and he wanted more than anything to be in there with her.

Alice sat in the window and smiled as she watched Stayne pace. "Alannah will be fine. She is not the first woman to give birth, and I highly doubt that she will be the last. You are going to end up digging a trough in that floor, you keep pacing like that. Come sit down." She patted the window seat next to her, and he huffed before walking over and sitting.

"I'm just so nervous. What if something happens to her, or to the child, or to both of them? What if it's born with a defect? What if it doesn't like me?"

Alice laughed. "Ilosivic, your child will like you just fine. And if it is born with a defect, I highly doubt either you or Alannah will take much notice, or have you forgotten about your own defect?"

Stayne smiled. "It's pretty hard to forget, but Alannah never seemed to mind." He leaned back and shut his eye. "Overland logic wins again."

Alice grinned. "Thank you. Just out of curiosity, did she ever ask you how you lost your eye?"

Stayne opened his eye and looked at Alice. "She did, why?"

Alice smiled. "Because I myself am quite curious to know how it happened."

Stayne chuckled grimly. "I lost it to the JubJub bird. When I first arrived at Salazen Grum, one of my jobs was to make sure that bag of feathers was fed nightly. I hated the bird, and I was pretty certain the feeling was mutual. However, I was usually able to distract it from attacking me. I had a system-I put its meat on a hooked pole, and then unlocked the cage, slipped in and got its hood off, then slipped out before its eyes fully opened. I would then poke the meat through the bars. But one night something went wrong, and the next thing I remember is seeing this razor sharp beak descending towards my face. I managed to get out of the cage before I was completely blinded."

Alice looked at him in sympathy. "That must have been awful. I was rather scared of that creature as well, but then again I was six inches high when I first saw it."

"Trust me that bird was scary no matter what height a person was. I was actually quite relieved when that slab crushed it." Stayne replied drily.

Alice nodded. "I can believe that." They sat in silence for a while, when Stayne spoke up hesitatingly.

"Alice? Why don't you hate me?"

Alice looked at him, startled. "What reason would I have to hate you?" She held up her hand as he started to talk. "I know you worked for the Red Queen, and yes, Tarrant has told me what you did to him when I was here last. I also will admit that I was quite flustered when you pinned me against the wall. But that was more of a case of indignity than actual hatred, and you did not try to take advantage of me. So there was still a bit of the gentleman inside the cad. But to answer your question, I stopped hating you when I saw how horrified you were at the thought of being with the Red Queen all your life."

Stayne looked at her, slightly angry. "Why didn't you intercede on my behalf? I'm sure Mirana would have listened to you."

Alice smiled sadly. "I was still processing the fact that I had killed the Jabberwock. I'm afraid I really didn't take much notice of anything." She paused, and then laughed. "Although Tarrant's Futterwacken is not easily forgotten."

Stayne laughed. "No, most definitely not."

He looked anxiously towards the bedchamber door. "It's gone quiet in there. Do you think they're alright?"

Alice was about to reassure him when an angry scream pierced the silence.

"_**ILOSIVIC STAYNE, YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!!!!" **_

Alice laughed at the indignant expression on Stayne's face. "I would say your Lady is doing just fine, if she can scream like that."

Stayne pouted, looking at the closed door. "I suppose you are correct. But when do I get to go in there?"

Suddenly, the air was pierced by a second scream-the wail of a newborn infant.

The bedchamber door opened, and Mirana came gliding out, a large smile on her face. "Ilosivic, there is someone in there that would like to meet you."

Stayne gawped at her, then grinned and ran into the bedchamber. He gasped in amazement at the sight before him.

Alannah was propped up on the bed, singing softly. In her arms was a small bundle wrapped in white cloth. She looked up when she heard him enter and smiled.

"Are you just going to stand there, or would you like to meet your daughter?" she asked him teasingly.

Stayne walked over to the bed, and Alannah gently scooted over so he could sit next to her.

He placed his arm around Alannah, pulling her close to him, looked

down at the infant sleeping in her mother's arms, and smiled. "She's beautiful, love."

He reached out and gently touched the tiny forehead, then stroked the tiny wisp of black hair.

"She's got my hair."

Alannah nodded. "Yes, but she has my eyes."

Stayne grinned happily. "So I now have two green eyed beauties. I'm quite the lucky one, aren't I?"

Alannah kissed him. "You are. I do believe that Fate has finally decided to favor you."

Stayne sighed. "About bloody time, too."

Alannah glared at him. "Watch the language around the child." She laughed at his downcast expression.

"Have you thought of a name yet, Alannah?" he asked. She nodded.

"Katarina. Katarina Stayne."

Stayne gaped at her in happiness, then gently kissed Katarina's forehead. "Welcome to Underland, Katarina Stayne." He looked at Alannah, and smiled happily.

"Thank you for everything, my beauty. You gave me back my life."

Alannah gently kissed him, then turned her attention to Katarina and began to softly sing.

Stayne shut his eye, letting Alannah's voice wash over him. He opened it when he heard her stop, and smiled gently. She was sleeping, a small smile on her face. He gave a small sigh of happiness and shut his eye, thanking Fate and Fortune that he had met her.

Ilosivic Stayne had earned his redemption.


End file.
